A Servant
by CrapXhead
Summary: Soubi is a 17 rich spoiled only child. One day he asks his mother for a servant. But in their city Soubi is known as a big pervert how raped al maids in here mansion. Then She founds Ritsuka, a 14 year old boy who also carries a secret with him...
1. An innocent servant

''Soubi! Soubi! Look here he is! Just as I promised!'' Soubi's mother said happily, she finally had found someone, and was very proud of herself.

Soubi came walking down the stairs looking at his new servant.

''Thank you mother, he's perfect!'' He said smiling.

He came closer to Ritsuka and looked at him one's more. ''Hmm, you're cute…What's your name?''

''A-Aoyagi Ritsuka!'' Ritsuka said. He hadn't heard anything about his new master before, so he was kind of nervous. The raven took a good look at him. '_Whoa, he's kind of… attractive…_' The raven thought as he blushed.

''And he still has his ears, just like you asked!'' Soubi's mother squealed. Ritsuka's eyes turned big. '_What the hell is he going to do to me?_' Ritsuka thought as he looked up at his master. No ears… Great…

''Alyschia!'' Soubi yelled and Ritsuka jumped. A maid came running into the room and bowed.

''You called for me mister Agatsuma?'' She said calmly.

''Take Ristuka's bags upstairs to my room.''

''Yes mister Agatsuma.'' She said as she took the bags.

''Uhm,… A-am… Am I staying in your room?'' Ritsuka asked shy.

''Yes, that's right.''

''Oh…'' Ritsuka suddenly felt Soubi grab his arm and drag him up the stairs.

When they were upstairs they had to walk a _long_ end through a _long_ hallway. After walking for like ten minutes they finally stopped in front of a large door. The maid opened it and a big room showed itself.

Ritsuka's looked with big eyes at all the expensive stuff as he walked in. The first thing he saw was the huge bed that was in the middle of the room. It was a beautiful bed, but it was the only one in the room. The raven somehow got worried.

When the maid left Soubi saw his servant's worried face.

''I see you have found your bed.'' He said with a grin.

''W-we're… are going to sleep in the same bed?'' Ritsuka asked concerned.

''Yes, and it's going to be so much fun!'' Soubi said with a little-too-happy face.

'_Oh dear god'_ Ritsuka thought.

He heard the door open and Alyschia walked in again.

''Mister Agatsuma, dinner is ready.''

''Yes, I'm coming!'' He said with a annoyed tune in his voice ''Well than Ritsuka, time for dinner!''

Oh, nice, now they had to walk all the way back. Sigh.

* * *

><p>When they were (finally) downstairs again, they walked over to the dining room. Ritsuka's eyes widened. It was huge! Not just big, but<em> really<em> big. There was a huge table and a lot of chairs. Maybe twenty! Thought there were only two people sitting. Soubi's mother and (probably) father.

''Come sit Ritsuka.'' Soubi said as he sat down.

Ritsuka sat down next to his 'master'. As Ritsuka looked around, he felt Soubi's father staring at him with an angry look. He was a bit scared as he squirmed in his seat.

''Ah, so you must be Soubi's new servant.'' Ritsuka jumped from the angry tune the man was speaking.

''Uhmm…Y-yes.'' Ritsuka said nervous.

''If I were you, I'd run away from my son.''

Ritsuka looked confused. ''Why?''

''Because-'' He spoke, but he got interrupted by his wife.

''L-look dinner is here!'' She said nervously as Alyschia and a few other maids came walking in with dinner.

''Because Sou-'' He tried, but he got interrupted again, this time by his son.

''Dad please, what are you trying to do?'' Soubi sighed.

''I'm trying to tell this kid that you are no good for him!'' His father shouted even more angry than before.

Ritsuka didn't say anything. He just ate as he listened to Soubi and his father fight.

''I DIDN'T AGREE WITH A SERVANT IN THE FIRST PLASE, AND YOU KNOW WHY!'' His father shouted.

''YES I DO, BUT IF I WANT IT I'LL GET IT!'' Soubi shouted back.

After something like three more minutes of shouting and yelling, Soubi stood up angry and walked out of room, and of course, dragging Ritsuka along. He ran up the stairs though the long hallway. In five minutes the where at Soubi's room. He threw Ritsuka on the bed as closed the door.

''Hey! Wha-'' Ritsuka said, but he was caught off by Soubi, how was lying on top of him, and… Kissing him!

Ritsuka didn't know what was happening. What was Soubi doing! He tried to pull him off, but the blonde was too strong.

Soubi pulled Ritsuka's wrists next to him on the bed as he pushed his tongue inside of the ravens mouth. Ritsuka panicked even more as he tried to buck him off this time. But all he heard was a low ''_Hmpf_'' from Soubi as he stayed where he was.

Ritsuka started to freak out now. What could he do? He tried to buck Soubi off a few more time's but the only thing that happened was more noises from Soubi, and each time worse.

As Soubi finally let the younger's mouth go, they were both panting.

'_Fuck! What the hell!_' Ritsuka thought '_What just happened?_'

Soubi chuckled. ''Ritsuka, you are just too cute to let go now.'' He said with a low voice.

'What? What do you mea-' But he was cut off by his masters lips and also a hand who was now travelling down as it slipped underneath his shirt.

Ritsuka tried to scream him to stop, but the only thing that came out was ''_HMMF!_''.

Soubi lifted Ritsuka's shirt up, and his chest was now fully exposed. He let go of the ravens mouth and began to kiss his neck and funder down his chest.

''N-no, stop it!'' Ritsuka yelled.

''Sshh Ritsuka, don't talk. We are going to enjoy this both.'' He said with an evil smirk.

''You-Nhg!'' Ritsuka tried to speak, but Soubi caught his nipple with his mouth.

''S-stop..nhg…please Soubi…'' Ritsuka said as he felt his body weaken. ''_No! Stop it you asshole_!'' He thought, unable to speak.

Still Ritsuka let out a quick squeak as he felt Soubi's hand now travel down his pants.

''NO! Soubi stop it!'' Ritsuka nearly screamed.

But, once again Soubi ignored his comment and unbuttoned the pants. He slowly let his hand slip in and started pumping his cute helpless servant. He started in a slow rhythm, pumping him gently as he heard complains coming from the raven, telling him to stop. After a minute of two, he started to get annoyed by the talking and wanted to hear some real sound. So he started pumping faster and rougher, finally getting some nice loud moans.

''A-ah!'' Ritsuka moaned, as he felt Soubi's and pumping up and down.

''G-Get your hands…Aahh… o-out of there! R-really, I m-…ean it!'' Ritsuka said.

Soubi just chuckled. '_Oh, he's so incredible cute like this, with his cute blushing face, and his sexy moans… Hell yeah that my mom finally got me a right servant!_' He thought as he continued.

After a while Ritsuka finally gave in and stopped struggling as moans filled the room quickly.

Soubi felt the heath coming from the person underneath him, feeling he could come any minute as his moans became louder.

''Aaah…Soubi, Soubi… I-AH~!'' Ritsuka screamed out as he came. Soubi pulled out his hand form his servant's pants and looked at him as he lie on the bed, panting heavy.

''You are so cute Ritsuka, I bet we're are going to have so much fun together!'' Soubi said after a while. Ritsuka felt his body stiffen.

''Stupid bastard...'' Ritsuka said softly as he culled up into a ball, facing away form Soubi to hide his blush. '_I did not enjoyed that! I did NOT enjoyed that! I DID NOT ENDJOY DAMN IT!_' He started to repeat in his head.

''Ritsuka please don't be mad! You liked it didn't you?'' Soubi said, snapping him out of his thoughts.

Ritsuka's face became red instantly. ''NO I DIDN'T! YOU FORCED ME TO!'' He yelled as he flew up out of his earlier pose.

''Just admit it!'' Soubi said as he smirked.

''I-…No it's-…Shut up you!'' Ritsuka said as again turned his back to him. '_Damn you!'_

''Aah~ Ritsuka please! Don't be like that.'' Soubi said disappointed.

''Hmf!'' Ritsuka shouted.

Soubi smirked as he turned Ritsuka over and sat on his thighs.

''What do you want now?'' Ritsuka hissed.

''Nothing…'' Soubi said simply and raised Ritsuka's shirt just above his navel.

''Hey! Sto-Ahahhahah!'' Ritsuka tried to say but his laughing interrupted him as Soubi started tickling him.

''Ahah-S-Soubi! Stop i-it! Ahah!'' The raven said as he got tears in his eyes form laughing.

But then in a quick moment the door flew open as Soubi's father stood there(and his mother panting from running too).

''SOUBI, WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH YOUR HANDS UNDERNEATH THAT BOY'S SHIRT!'' His father yelled. ''SEE! I TOLD YOU! HE IS JUST GOING TO RAPE HIM!''

His mother looked shocked ''Soubi? Is that true? Where you planning to rape him?''

Soubi smirked. ''What are you being all serious? I was just tickling him!''. He said as he continued and Ritsuka started laughing again.

His mother sighed in relief, but his father looked even more angry than before.

''Don't you think you can fool us!'' His father yelled.

He walked up to the bed and threw Soubi off of Ritsuka and looked at him. Ritsuka squeaked in surprise and immediately got scared. Soubi's father raised his hand and grabbed his… His dick…

''W-what the hell! Let go off me!'' Ritsuka yelled as the man let go.

''Wasn't hard at all…'' He muttered a little disappointed. This just creeped out Ritsuka even more as he ran to Soubi with a bride red face.

Soubi frowned. ''Dad! Just what the hell you think you were doing!'' He yelled angry.

His father didn't say anything and just walked out of the room and his mother closed the door.

Soubi sighed as he picked Ritsuka up and sat on the bed as pulled him into his lap. ''Are you okay?'' Soubi asked sweetly and run a hand though his hair.

Ritsuka's eyes widened. Soubi was now being extremely kind to him. The raven got a little worried. Was he planning to do something to him again?

''I-I'm fine.'' Ritsuka said.

''And how is your…your dick?'' Ritsuka stiffened.

''Uh okay, I guess…'' Ritsuka said blushing.

''Good.'' Soubi said as he continued to run his hair though his servant's hair. Ritsuka liked it, just sitting here in Soubi's arms. It felt so warm, so… safe. They sat like this for an hour of something, maybe longer before Soubi spoke.

''W-why don't we put our pajamas on?'' Soubi said as he was back on earth and Ritsuka slipped off his lap, who was a little disappointed.

He walked over to his bag and started to search for his pajamas. Then he stiffened. '_Crap._'

''S-soubi, I uhm…I didn't brought any…''

''Oh, well you can borrow some of mine, but I think it is too big.'' He said.

Soubi was right. The shirt was way too big, the sleeve covered up his hole arms, he couldn't even see his hands! The worst were that the pants Soubi had gave him. They just kept falling down. So that was no other option to let the pants off… He blushed as he stepped out of the bathroom that was attached to the room and walked over to the bed. Soubi was already chanced and was now lying underneath the covers, watching some TV.

He smirked as he saw the raven walk to the bed with a red face. ''And somehow you decided to not put on pants.''

''T-they're too big, I can't wear them!'' He squeaked.

Soubi laughed. ''Okay, okay, I didn't mean to upset you.'' He said as Ritsuka slipped under the covers as Soubi turned the TV off

''You look cute.'' Soubi said after a while as he played with his servants hair.

Ritsuka just blushed, he felt a little funny.

''Well than time to sleep.'' Soubi said.

Ritsuka looked at the clock. 11 pm. What a day it had it been.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, so I decided to re-upload this. I will be re-uploading chapter two and three as well... Though I have now idea how long that's going to take XD. But whaterver, please review :D!<strong>


	2. Do you like it?

That morning Ritsuka woke up first. He went to the bathroom as he thought about what happened that night before. That Soubi had touched him like that… '_It wasn't that big deal! …For him, he obviously does it to a lot of people. It doesn't mean that he likes me or anything!'_ Ritsuka thought. But still, he couldn't control his mind. He'd even dreamed about him last night! '_I'm such an idiot, he doesn't like me. I'm his servant now so he can do with me what he wants…'_

He closed the door as he walked to the sink and washed his face and hands. As he started to wipe his hands off so saw something in the mirror that worried him…

'_Ogod, no, no, no, no NO!_' He thought as he took off his shirt and took a better look. Yes, it was really there. There was a big stain on Ritsuka's boxers. Had he peed in the bed? No, it was too small for that, and hadn't felt anything when he went out of the bed either. Than it had to be… '_It's all Soubi's fault! Because of him I had that dream, and now look what happened!_' Ritsuka thought as he felt the anger in himself rise.

He hadn't much more time to think as the door open and Soubi stepped in. Ritsuka stiffened. He just stood there! '_What the hell! Move you idiot, else he might notice-_'

Too late. Soubi looked in the mirror and spotted the stain as a big smirk appeared on his face.

''Good morning Ritsuka, did you sleep well?'' Soubi asked nicely as his arms hugged Ritsuka from behind.

''Uhm…Yes, thanks…You too?'' Ritsuka said nervously.

''Me too, thank you.'' He said as he roamed with his arms over Ritsuka's chest, making him only more nervous.

''What's that Ritsuka?'' Soubi asked teasingly. Of course he knew what it was, only he wanted to hear Ritsuka say it.

''W-what do you mean?'' The raven tried.

''What's that stain doing there?'' Soubi asked as he pointed at Ritsuka's boxers.

''Err… Well…'' Ritsuka didn't go any further as he felt a mixed feeling of nervousness and anger fill him. '_That bastard! He knows! Why are you asking me! It's embarrassing enough!_'

''Did you pee in the bed?''

''NO!'' Ritsuka yelled a little too hard.

''Than what is it?'' Soubi asked.

Ritsuka looked away. '_Asshole._'

Suddenly he felt one of Soubi's hands travel down to him boxers as he felt them being opened before he could do anything about it.

''Oh, I think I know what it is already.''

Now Ritsuka had reached his limit. ''You knew it from the beginning!'' He yelled as he pushed the hand away.

He smirked deeper. ''Ritsuka'' Soubi said as he started to lick his servant's neck and pinch one of his nipples. ''Do you know what that is called?''

''Nhg… Soubi you bastard! S-stop that!'' Ritsuka panted.

''Well? Do you?'' Soubi said as he gave a small bite in his neck.

''Ah! D-don't bite me!'' Ritsuka squeaked in surprise.

''Just answer.'' He said as he licked some blood away.

''Ngh! S-stop touching me a-lready!'' Ritsuka squirmed.

''If you answer I might let you go.'' Soubi smirked

Ritsuka squeaked again as Soubi pinched his nipple _hard_. ''I-It's…''

''I'm waiting…''

''Uhg! It's… S-semen.'' Ritsuka said.

''Very good Ritsuka.''

''N-now let me go!''

Soubi smirked again. ''I said I might.''

''Bastard!'' Ritsuka shouted as he felt himself getting hard. '_No, not this again! If he continues like this… Than I don't know what's going to happen!_'

Then as a sudden moment he felt Soubi's free hand down his boxes again and he started pumping him.

''Ah! N-no… Stop i-it!'' Ritsuka tried, but he knew what he was saying wasn't really necessary. Soubi wouldn't stop anyway, so why did he even bother?

''Aah…'' Ritsuka moaned quietly as he heard his master whisper in his ear.

''You what me to stop?'' He said as he gave a light pleasurable squeeze to Ritsuka's member.

''I…'' Ritsuka gasped as he didn't really knew what to say. The one part of his mind was telling him that this wasn't good, because he was only playing with Ritsuka's feelings… Thought the other part of the ravens mind just thought '_More, more more!_'

''…N-no…'' Ritsuka finally stuttered out.

Soubi smirked as he suddenly turned the raven around. Ritsuka gave a fast squeak.

''I want to try something new, something I've never done before. Is that okay with you?'' He asked gently.

Ritsuka blushed bright red as he thought of all the things what Soubi could mean. It was obviously not sex, because his master was already earless after all… So then what?

''Err… S-sure.'' He said as he saw his master push his boxers down completely and got on his knees for him. Ritsuka's face flushed even more as he knew exactly what he was about to do.

Ritsuka closed his eyes in embarrassment. He heard a low chuckle and then he suddenly felt a warm hotness around his member.

''Nyaah~!'' Ritsuka moaned out and threw his head back. '_Ohhh god, this feels sooo gooood~!'_ He thought as he started to buck his hips.

''Do you like that?'' Soubi asked as he gave another lick.

''N-aah~!'' Ritsuka moaned in response, bucking his hips in Soubi's direction.

''I see.'' Soubi said with a big smirk. Then he suddenly pulled up Ritsuka's member a bit and gave a small lick to one of his balls.

''Aahh!''

''And I guess you also like that…'' He said looking up at Ritsuka.

''I-I do…'' He said blushing as he gave a small smile. Soubi's eyes widened at this point. '_O my god, that's so freaking cute! At this rate I can hardly control myself…_' Yes, he would be lying if he said that he wasn't turned on by the sight of his servant panting and moaning.

Ritsuka's ears when down. ''D-did I do something wrong?'' He said as he snapped Soubi out of his thoughts.

''Uuh… N-no, you're just so cute.'' He said with a smile and continued to suck the boy off.

''Aah…Soubi! Soubi! I-… I can't…Aah~!'' Ritsuka moaned and was now bucking his hips permanently. It felt so fucking good! Just a few more moans and he was there.

''Ny-Aahhh~!'' Ritsuka moaned as he came, spilling all his liquid into the blondes mouth. He felt the blonde suck up all the cum and stood up.

''Tell me Ritsuka, did you enjoy that?''

''Y-yes…'' He said panting.

''Would you like me to do it more often?''

''Maybe…'' Ritsuka blushed.

Soubi grinned. ''I'll do it for you, but then I expect something in return as well…''

''I-I'll try my b-est…'' Ritsuka stuttered, not believing it just came out of his mouth.

Then Soubi kissed him, but this time it felt much more pleasurable than that time before. This one wasn't forced at all, as the blonde slowly pushed his tongue inside of the ravens mouth.

Ritsuka felt like he was in heaven, he felt all lovely-dovely inside as he let his master kiss him. Just like his master _did _felt something for him. He loved every second of it.

When they broke apart Soubi mumbled something that Ritsuka couldn't really hear.

''What…?'' Ritsuka asked.

Soubi looked up into his eyes, those beautiful big purple eyes.

''I…'' He didn't finish.

''Yes?'' Ritsuka got curious now.

''Nothing, never mind.'' Soubi said as he lifted Ritsuka's boxers up and smirked again. ''You should change.''

Ritsuka blushed. ''Yes.'' He said as he walked out of the room.

* * *

><p>''Why don't we go get some ice-cream?'' Soubi said as Ritsuka looked up from the book he was reading.<p>

''Ice-cream?'' Ritsuka repeated happily. ''Sure!'' He said with a big smile.

They went to the park and bought some ice-cream as they sat down on one of the benches.

''You know'' Soubi said as he looked at the sky. ''I always used to come there with my parents when I was little.''

''Really? I didn't thought you'd be that kind of…'' He stopped as he saw Soubi glaring at him.

''That I was what kind of?''

''Eer… N-nothing!'' Ritsuka said as he continued to lick his ice-cream. Soubi sighed as he looked up at the sky again.

''Are you still going to the park with your parents?'' Ritsuka asked, but then realized what a stupid question it was. Soubi was seventeen already, most people didn't do that kind of thing anymore with their parents at that age.

''No, we only did that when I was five. After that they got both very busy, and hadn't that much time for me anymore.'' He said as he took a lick of his ice-cream.

Wait what? Soubi's parents hadn't any more time to play with him when he was six? That's actually kind of said…

Soubi saw Ritsuka's worried look. ''It wasn't that bad. I always got nannies, thought I wasn't that nice for them…'' He said as he ended with a creepy smirk that scared Ritsuka.

They talked like that for another hour before they got home and noticed that Soubi's father was stalking them all the time. Of course Soubi got real mad and ended up in running to his room again dragging Ritsuka along…

* * *

><p><strong>Re-uploaded chapter 2 :3<strong>


	3. The mall

It's been three weeks already since Ritsuka had become Soubi's servant. The raven must admit, it wasn't that bad at all. Well, this master was nice for him, but he still played with his feelings. Sometimes he even peeked at him when he was in the shower. And because Ritsuka couldn't resist, it always ended up in Soubi coming in and having his way with him. And also, his father keeps stalking them when they go out to get some ice-cream or just for a walk. Well, maybe that's a good thing. Else Ritsuka knew for sure Soubi might rape him at the park…

''Dad, we are going to the mall.'' Soubi said, holding Ritsuka's wrist tied. ''So please don't follow us, I'll promise Ritsuka will come back with his ears.''

''We are going where?'' Ritsuka asked. '_The mall? I'm not a girl! Going shopping…Tsk_. '

''Maybe it's better if you let them go somewhere alone for one's.'' Soubi's mother spoke as she saw her husband's face.

He thought for a little while but then decided. ''O-okay… But I'll swear, if he comes back without ears you are in big trouble!'' He hissed.

''Thanks!'' Soubi said smiling. ''Well than, were going!'' And with that they were gone, Ritsuka still protesting that he didn't wanted to go and Soubi ignoring him.

…

And just a few minutes later they were at the mall, of course because of Soubi and his private chauffeur. During the ride Ritsuka had still complained, but had given up after a while because Soubi_ really_ didn't care what he wanted. He had sighed and sat back, trying to think of some bright side… '_Maybe it's good to get out of the house for a little while?_'

''So, were do you want to go first?'' Soubi asked looking at Ritsuka. ''We have two hours here, so you may choose first.''

'_Hmm…I guess we can go to the… Library? No wait, he'd think I'm boring…_' Ritsuka thought. ''Err… The pets shop?'' Ritsuka stuttered. He really had no idea where he wanted to go.

''Err… Sure, fine.'' Soubi said. '_Pets shop? Why does he want to go there?_'

And so they went off to the pets shop. When they entered the store, Ritsuka almost immediately run off to the kittens who were placed in a room you could enter.

He crouched as some cats walked to him. He squealed happily and petted the little creatures as he heard the door open and close again. Someone walked in as the footsteps stopped behind him. Ritsuka decided to ignore it until he felt a hand slap his ass lightly. The only person who that could be was…

''Soubi!'' The raven squeaked angry as the cats run away. ''What the hell are you doing!''

The blonde just smirked. Ritsuka was so cute, if this freaked him out already, that how would he react to the next thing he had planned…

…

When they finial got out of the pets shop after half an hour(''Soubi look! The kittens are sooo cute!'') the walked into the clothing shop which Soubi had chosen.

Ritsuka giggled as Soubi picked a skirt out of the clothing rack. It was actually a very cute one, it was a black skirt with pink stripes and ruffles at the bottom.

''Are you really going to wear that?'' Ritsuka said as he giggled again.

''No.'' Soubi smirked as he picked out a pink tank top as well.

Ritsuka was confused. ''Then why are you picking this?''

Soubi didn't answer as he walked to the fitting rooms. When they where there Soubi pushed Ritsuka inside.

''You are going to try this!'' He said with a big grin and gave Ritsuka the clothing.

''What!'' Ritsuka yelled. Too late, Soubi had already closed the door. Ritsuka just stood there. '_What the fuck, I'm not wearing this!_'

''Ritsuka, I give you 5 minutes. If you aren't dressed yet when I'm opening the door, I'm going to make you regret it.'' Soubi said with a creepy low tone voice.

'_Fuck you!_' Ritsuka thought as he obeyed. He waited until Soubi opened the door.

He closed his eyes as he heard the door open. '_I hate you Soubi, I hate you!_' Ritsuka cursed in his mind. Thought he knew that wasn't true…

He heard a low chuckle and the sound of the door closing. '_Did he leave?_' Ritsuka thought as he creaked one eye open.

''You look so adorable.''

'_Shit! He's still here!_' Ritsuka thought as he blushed. ''Shut up.''

Soubi suddenly grabbed Ritsuka's wrists and pinned them down the wall behind him.

''S-soubi! What are you doing!'' Ritsuka squeaked in surprise.

''You are so on turning you know…'' Soubi said as he kissed Ritsuka's neck.

''S-soubi! W-what are you saying!'' The raven said as the blonde just continued. ''S-stop it already! Where at the mall! Soubi!''

But the blonde didn't listen as continued kissing and sucking his servants neck.

He started to rub the ravens chest. Ritsuka squirmed. The top was very thin, so it was just like he was rubbing Ritsuka's bare chest. '_Damn you Soubi!_' The raven thought as he felt his nipples get hard.

He felt the blonde pinch one of the buds as he grinned.

''I didn't even touched them directly, and they're already turned out like this…'' Soubi said as he looked up at Ritsuka's face, who looked away out of embarrassment.

Then Soubi looked down as Ritsuka heard a giggle come from the blonde.

''What's so funny!'' Ritsuka yelled as he looked angry at his master. Soubi kept looking down as the raven did the same.

But when he did that, he blushed bright red immediately. You could see clearly through the skirt a large bugle.

''And I haven't even touched you there yet.'' Soubi said as he looked back at Ritsuka again, who looked the other way.

''I-is it bad then?'' He said as his head turned even redder.

Soubi softly come closer as their hips met. Ritsuka gasped as he could feel his masters erection against his own.

''No, I'm even worse.'' He said as he opened his pants and let his cock jump free as he did the same to his little servant.

Ritsuka gasped as Soubi's hand went up underneath the tank top as he moved his hips up and down. He pinched the soft pink nipple and rolled it between his fingers as he started moaning softly.

Ritsuka moaned softly. ''Soubi… S-so g-ood~!''

Soubi grinned at the ravens commend as he went faster.

''N-aa~!'' Ritsuka moaned out.

''Shh Ritsuka, you don't want anyone to hear us right?'' He said as trusted up and down.

Ritsuka blushed as he felt a pair of sort lips against his own. He softly let his masters tongue slip inside as he kissed back.

The raven let out some muffled moans. When Soubi finally let go of Ritsuka's mouth he was gasping for air and moaning with his hand in front of his mouth.

''S-soubi, if you continue l-like this.. we'll make a-ahh… mess.'' Ritsuka said with a muffled voice as he moaned again.

''Don't ruin the moment…ahh'' Soubi said. He was almost there, and he didn't care about anything at the moment.

''Aah… S-soubi~!'' Ritsuka bit his lip as he came as Soubi did the same, spilling all of his cum of Ritsuka's face and on the tank top.

''Crap.'' Ritsuka panted as he saw they _really_ had made a mess. His cum was on the skirt, the floor, and even on Soubi's pants.

Soubi smirked. ''I guess we have to buy them.''

* * *

><p>Ritsuka sighed. They were finally back at Soubi's house, after a uncomfortable moment of coming out of the fitting rooms(Everyone was staring at them) and also with buying the clothes(They cleaned the clothes, but there were still 'strange' stains on them).<p>

When Soubi opened the door, his father came out running over to Ritsuka.

''Still have them.'' Ritsuka said. He was already used to it, every day the man would ask '_Are they still real?_' and then pull them.

Soubi's mother walked into the hall as well and smiled. ''And, was it fun?'' She asked nicely.

Soubi smirked. ''Yes, much fun!'' He said as Ritsuka shuddered.

''What did you buy?'' She said looking over to the bag Soubi was holding.

''Oh this? Just some clothes.'' The blonde answered as he looked over at the raven how was now blushing.

''O-okay… I glad to hear it was fun.'' She said, not really wanting to know what Soubi actually had bought.

* * *

><p>''N-nee Ritsuka…'' Soubi said as the where lying in bed.<p>

''Yes…?'' Ritsuka turned. Before he knew what was happening, he was being pulled into a tight hug.

''Umm…I'm glad you became my… servant.'' Soubi said blushing a little. Ritsuka's eyes widened, he had never seen Soubi blush.

Ritsuka smiled. ''Me too.''

* * *

><p><strong>And then there was a re-uploaded chapter 3! Hope you enjoy! :D <strong>


	4. Do whatever you want

''Soubi?''

''Yes?'' Soubi said, looking up from his book.

''Why is your father always following us everywhere and is he so scared you might rape me?'' Ritsuka asked. It had been bother him for a while now, but he had never the courage to ask the blonde. Though knew Soubi was a pervert, sometimes he would just go on, even when you screamed him to stop, but Soubi wouldn't _rape_ him.

''Uh…Well that's a back story of me.'' Soubi spoke after a while.

''Okay…So tell me.'' The raven said, becoming suspicious.

''…''

''Soubi? Please tell me…'' Ritsuka said coming a little closer.

The blonde looked away as he raven took his hand. ''Soubi, you know you can tell me anything.'' Ritsuka said as he suddenly felt himself being turned upside down. Now he was lying down on his back as Soubi sat on his thighs.

Ritsuka looked confused at him. ''Soubi! Just tell me already!'' He said as he became annoyed.

''You don't want to know. It's better if you never know.'' He said as he roughly started to suck down his servant's neck.

''N-no! Soubi stop that! Don't try to avoid my question! H-hey, are you listening!'' The raven yelled. ''Y-you perverted beast! You always try to a-avoid things by d-doing this!''

Suddenly Soubi stopped his actions as he looked as the raven. ''Fine.'' He said as he got off of his servant.

He took a deep breath as he started. ''Okay first, please don't be _too _shocked.''

''I-I won't.'' Ritsuka said with a shaking voice.

''I was always a aggressive child, I hurt a lot of people at my school and didn't give a shit about what the teachers said. Every time I moved to another school because I was a burden to them, it was always the same story. There were two groups, people who were scared of me and people who thought I was cool and pretended to be friends with me.'' He said.

''Why where you always so mean then?'' The raven asked. '_Okay, that he can be aggressive is true, but that he'd hurt people?'_

''…I was just looking for attention. My parents didn't got any time for me, and I didn't like the nannies that I got, so the only place left is them the school.''

''Okay, is that why your father is afraid you might rape me?'' The raven asked.

Soubi was quiet for a second before he answered. ''No. Well, it has to do with me begin aggressive…''

Ritsuka sighed as his eyes narrowed. ''Just fucking tell me already!'' The shouted out of nothing as he saw Soubi jump.

''Okay okay fine!'' He said as he looked serious again. ''I…'' He started.

''I raped some maids in the mansion here.'' He finally said as Ritsuka's mouth fell open and his eyes widened. '_What? Soubi did what?_'

''Y-you…Why?'' The raven said, clearly in deep shock.

''J-just because… I-I was disappointed my girlfriend broke up with me. I lost my ears to her, and from that moment I had became a sex-freak. She got crazy from my pervert actions, and broke up with me. But I actually missed the sex. That's why…'' He smirked lightly as he looked at Ritsuka.

''I-I see…'' He said. '_Well, he sure is a pervert…_'

''W-wait, but didn't the maid's got a… trauma from you or something?''

''I don't know. Well, one of them left immediately. I wasn't that nice for her…''

''But…What do you mean with '_some_'? How many did you… R-rape?'' Ritsuka asked.

''… All of them.'' Soubi said as he looked at the wall with a angel-like smile.

''Oh… And how many do you had here?'' Ritsuka asked.

''Mmm… I don't know sure… Something like… seven?'' Soubi spoke.

''I see…'' Ritsuka sliding away from Soubi a little.

The blondes eyes widened ''R-ritsuka… I'm not going to rape you!''

Ritsuka looked into his masters eyes ''Y-you promise? You promise you won't!''

''Yes, really! I promise! I won't!'' Soubi said hugging his servant tied. They sat like this for a while as the raven broke the silence.

''Why?''

Soubi widened as he let go of Ritsuka and looked at the ground. ''B-because…'' He didn't finish.

''Because?'' Ritsuka wanted to know a reason, a good one. _'Just because you are so cute'_ wouldn't work… This time.

Suddenly the blonde pinned the raven down the bed and kissed him. ''It's because I lo-''

He stopped as the door opened and a maid came in. Her eyes widened when she saw Soubi lying on top of the now blushing Ritsuka.

Soubi looked at her with a I'm-going-to-kill-you-face. ''What!'' He shouted.

''Y-your parents w-wanted t-to see you d-downstairs-s…'' Ritsuka could tell she was clearly one of Soubi's victims.

* * *

><p>''Yes?'' Soubi asked, still in a bad mood.<p>

Soubi's mother looked at her husband. ''Say it.''

Hs father sighed. ''You mother and I had a little bet before you got your servant.''

''Oh? That sounds interesting, what was the bet about?'' Soubi smirked.

Another sight. ''If your servant hadn't lost his ears in the first month you got him, you could keep him. But if you would, I would have won and you know what happens next than…''

''So that means mother won. What means that for me?'' Soubi said, thinking what could had happened if his father had won. Bad things… Many BAD BAD things…

''That means you can do whatever you want now.'' His father spoke, clearly not agreeing with it.

Soubi's eyes widened. '_Whatever I want?_' Soubi didn't know if he should be happy or concerned that he might lose control now. '_No, what am I thinking? I'm not going to do anything more to Ritsuka. Besides, I already did whatever I wanted. This changes nothing!_'

''Thank you.'' Soubi said walking out of the room.

When he opened the door he heard a quick ''Whaa!'' and Ritsuka fell down right in front of his feet. '_What the hell?_' Soubi thought.

''Ritsuka, what are you doing?'' Soubi asked mad.

''Uhh… I-I was j-just… l-looking for the toilet.'' He said as he turned around ready to leave as Soubi grabbed the collar of his shirt before he could.

''No you weren't, there is a toilet attached to my room.'' Soubi said looking angry.

''Soubi? What's wrong?'' He hear his mother yell from across the room.

''Nothing!'' He yelled back as he closed the door and walked up stairs.

''Ritsuka, why were you listening at the door?'' Soubi asked as he walked into his room.

''I… I wanted to know what you where talking about…'' He said, not looking at Soubi.

Soubi sighed. ''Tell me the _real_ reason.''

''The maid told me…T-that she didn't understand who I still had my ears, and who I could endure it with you. She told me you might become more aggressive for _some _reason. And when I asked why she just walked away.'' Ritsuka said, sobbing a little.

''Those damn maids…Ritsuka don't you trust me? Do you really think I'm going to hit you or something?'' Soubi said, looking into his eyes.

''I… You won't hurt me…'' Ritsuka said with fear in his eyes.

''You really don't trust, me do you?

''… I do.. ''

Soubi took a deep breath. ''I don't believe you…'' He said as Ritsuka looked like he was about to cry. He thought a little as he smirked deep

''So I just decided you can do whatever you want with me, starting tomorrow at 10 am until 10 pm.'' Soubi smiled and patted Ritsuka's head.

''Really? Whatever I want?'' Ritsuka said surprised.

''Well, if it kills me you can't do it, but otherwise you can do whatever you want.''

''Okay…''

This could be fun…

* * *

><p><strong>Re-uploaded chapter 4, this is where it actually begins :D! <strong>


	5. A little test and a big question

The next morning Soubi woke up he yawned as tried to stretch his arms. The only problem was, they were tied to the bed. '_What the hell?_' The blonde thought as he pulled at the ropes.

When he opened his eyes the first thing he saw was a smirking Ritsuka sitting on his thighs.

''Good morning Soubi.'' The raven spoke in a creepy low voice.

''Good morning…'' Soubi turned his head and looked at the clock. Almost 12 am. '_Crap_'

''I thought I let you have a good sleep before I begin with my 'program'.''

''Okay… What exactly have you planned for today?'' Soubi asked, not really wanting to know.

''You'll see. But for now…'' Ritsuka leaned down to his ear and whispered: ''I'm going to be the seme.''

Soubi didn't know what he was hearing. '_And Ritsuka is going to do what…?_'

Before he even could think, he felt his servant kissing and sucking at his neck. The blonde gasped.

Ritsuka's mouth opened as his tongue slipped out and started to lick his masters neck, ears and even his cheeks.

''Ritsuka what are you doing?'' '_What's with him? This isn't like Ritsuka! He should be shy and cute. Not like…like this…_'

''Shhh… Don't speak.'' The raven said as he lay a finger on the blondes mouth.

Then Soubi felt a hand slip underneath his shirt and he started stroking his chest. The blonde panicked as he didn't know what to do. He could not reject the raven or ask him to stop. _He_ was the one who had said to Ritsuka he could do _anything_ he wanted. So… No other choice than just lie back and enjoy the show. Soubi smirked. '_He's not going all the way anyway, so we'll just see how much he'll dare to do…_'

He moaned a little as he felt the raven tug up his shirt and pinched his nipple.

Ritsuka chuckled. ''You're almost cute like this…'' He said as he started sucking his masters nipple as his hand went down stroking his groin.

''Aah… Ritsuka.. Where d-do you l-learn these t-things?'' Soubi spoke, half moaning.

''From you… And the internet.'' He said as blushed a little.

Soubi smirked. '_There's that cute blush of him…_'

It went on like this for a while, as the raven finally let the now red nipple go and he grabbed Soubi's dick roughly thought his pants.

''Ah!''Soubi squeaked in surprise as his servant started stroking him up and down.

''What do you want me to do?'' Ritsuka asked as his hand left Soubi's erection.

Soubi squirmed a little. ''I…'' He said as he suddenly thought of something. ''Ritsuka, why do you do _this_?''

The raven frowned. ''What do you mean?''

''I mean this has nothing to do with letting you trust me. I'm tied up, I can't do anything.''

Ritsuka just stared for a few seconds.

''You're right.'' He finally spoke as untied the blondes wrists.

''Okay… and now?'' Soubi asked still squirming as he felt the need to touch himself.

''Now? I trust you, so _you_ can do what you what with _me_.'' Ritsuka said.

Soubi's eyes widened as his mouth fell open. His servant was now on all fours, with his still clothed ass up in the air facing Soubi as he looked at him with an innocent smile.

'_Shit_' Soubi thought. His forgotten erection was pleading for attention inside his pants as he looked at the raven. He really wanted to do stuff to Ritsuka. Naughty stuff. He want to _fuck_ him. But he couldn't. He had to get out of here now. Fast, before he might lose control…

''Soubi?'' Ritsuka said, snapping the blonde out of his thoughts. ''Is something wrong?'' He said as he started to move his ass up and down a little.

Soubi didn't know what to do. His body was screaming to fuck the black-eared-boy already. But at the same time his mind was telling him he should get out of here. _Real_ quick.

''I…'' '_No, Ritsuka must trust me. And he was still a virgin. His first time should be with someone he loved. Not with some horny guy how just couldn't control himself._'

''I'm sorry Ritsuka.'' Soubi said as he walked out of the room, straight to the bathroom.

The raven smirked. ''Good job Soubi…''

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Soubi was freaking out in the bathroom. He decided it might be good for him if he take cold shower to get of off his 'problem'.<p>

When he entered the bedroom again he saw Ritsuka sitting on the bed watching some TV.

''Oh good, you're still alive.'' He said smiling.

''What?'' Soubi said confused.

''It took you more than 2 hours in there. I thought you had flushed yourself through the toilet.'' Ritsuka giggled.

''Oh…''

He turned off the TV and walked to the older one. ''Let's go, I want ice-cream!''

Soubi smirked. ''As you wish.''

* * *

><p>''So… How did I do?'' Soubi asked as they set down on a bench in the park, eating their ice-cream.<p>

Ritsuka blushed. ''You knew it was a test didn't you?''

''Well you'd never do something like _that_. It was quite obvious.'' The blonde said as he licked his ice-cream.

Ritsuka giggled. ''I guess you're right. What time is it?''

''It's…''Soubi looked at his cell phone ''Half past four. You still have time, something you want me to do?'' The blonde said as he put his cell phone back and looked at the raven again.

''Not to do, I want you to answer a question.'' The raven said looking seriously.

''Okay, go ahead and ask.'' Soubi said simply.

''You promise you'll answer with the full truth?'' Ritsuka asked.

''…I promise.'' Soubi said. '_Whoa, why so serious all of sudden?' _

Ritsuka took a deep breath as he spoke: ''What were you going to say that time we were talking about _your-back-story_ and a maid came in and interrupted you?''

Soubi's eyes widened. He hadn't expected _this_ question.

_Flashback~_

''_I see…'' Ritsuka sliding away from Soubi a little. _

_The blondes eyes widened ''R-ritsuka… I'm not going to rape you!'' _

_Ritsuka looked into his masters eyes ''Y-you promise? You promise you won't!'' _

''_Yes, really! I promise! I won't!'' Soubi said hugging his servant tied. They sat like this for a while as the raven broke the silence. _

''_Why?''_

_Soubi widened as he let go of Ritsuka and looked at the ground. ''B-because…'' He didn't finish. _

''_Because?'' Ritsuka wanted to know a reason, a good one. 'Just because you are so cute' wouldn't work… This time. _

_Suddenly the blonde pinned the raven down the bed and kissed him. ''It's because I lo-''_

_He stopped as the door opened and a maid came in. Her eyes widened when she saw Soubi lying on top of the now blushing Ritsuka._

_Soubi looked at her with a I'm-going-to-kill-you-face. ''What!'' He shouted._

_End flashback~_

''I…'' Soubi cleared his throat. ''I was saying…''

When the blonde didn't finish Ritsuka got pissed. He put his and his master's ice-cream down as he grabbed his face and looked into his eyes. ''Say it, now!'' He shouted.

''I… I was saying…''

''SAY IT!'' Ritsuka screamed as he suddenly felt a pair of soft lips against his. The raven went silent as he calmed down a little.

''I was saying; '_I won't rape you, because…_'' He bended over and wisped in the ravens ear:

''_Because I love you.''_

Ritsuka's eyes widened as his chest felt like it was going to explode. '_B-but, if he does, then… Then Nii-san will…_' He felt a mix of happiness and sadness as tears rolled down his cheeks.

The blonde saw this and widened. ''R-ritsuka… are you all right?'' Soubi asked as he felt like he had just been rejected.

''Uhhm…'' Ritsuka wiped off his tears as he faked a smile. ''Yes, I'm fine…Just very.. s-surprised…''

He was lying, Soubi could tell. ''Ritsuka you… you don't feel the same, don't you?'' He said as he felt a painful feeling inside of his chest.

''What..? No… I-I'm very happy! It's just… I'm …very… emotional because of this…'' Ritsuka said, knowing is was a lie. No, he did love his master, that wasn't the problem. '_It's only a matter of time when __**he**__ comes to destroy it…'_

''Really?'' The blonde didn't believed him, it was too fake.

''Soubi… I love you too, really. It's something else that's bothering me…'' Ritsuka said, finally the truth.

''Then what is bothering you?'' Soubi asked.

''…I'll tell you later.'' Ritsuka said, hugging Soubi tied. ''Can we go home?''

Soubi smirked. ''Sure.''

* * *

><p>Soubi opened the door of his room as he let his new love in. Ritsuka sat down on the bed as he looked up at his master, who was now in front of him. The raven blushed as he looked away. Then he felt a hand pull at his chin so he turned his head again. Now he was facing Soubi, who had crawled on top of him and smiled warmly.<p>

''Don't look away.'' He said as he gave a light kiss on the ravens cheek.

''Sorry, it's just a bit embarrassing…'' He said.

''What is?''

The little servant blushed deeper as he looked down. ''Because I know what's going to happen next…''

Soubi smirked, he was just too cute. ''And what's going to happen then?''

The blonde looked as he saw the expression of the raven change into a bit warmer look. ''Well… Y-you know… Stuff.'' He said.

Soubi smiled as he softly lay his servant down on one of the pillows and looked at him. ''Well then, do you want to do '_stuff_' with me?'' He said as he heard the raven giggle.

He lay his arms in his masters neck as he pulled him down. ''Yes please.'' He said softly as he pulled him down further into a passionate kiss. The raven let out a sort gasp as he felt his masters tongue slit over his bottom lip. He opened his mouth as he felt the blonde's softly rub over his own.

As they broke apart, Ritsuka felt his master slowly kiss down his neck, as he made some red and pink spots on his way.

''Hmm, S-soubi.'' The raven stuttered out as he saw the blonde look at him.

''Yes?'' He said warmly as Ritsuka smiled back at him.

''I love you.'' He said as he saw the face of the blonde change into a surprised look and his cheeks turned into a shade of pink.

''I love you too.'' He said as he continued to kiss his servants neck. He slowly slipped his hand underneath the ravens shirt as he started teasing one of the pink buds he had found on his way up.

He heard Ritsuka's breathing hitch a little as he pulled off his shirt and threw it on the ground.

He saw his servant's face heat up and his arms twitched a little, as if he wanted to hide his body. Soubi softly pinned down his wrists and gave his a fast kiss on the lips.

''Don't be ashamed, you're beautiful.'' He said as he saw his servant look up at him with a weak smile.

''O-okay…'' He said as he suddenly smirked deep. ''You, undress too.''

The blonde looked at the raven for a second as he pulled his shirt over his head and threw it on the ground to join the other. ''Happy?'' He teased.

''No.'' Ritsuka said as he tugged as Soubi's. ''They have to come off too.'' He said and unzipped the pants as he pulled them off.

The blonde kissed the younger one and pulled his pants down as well as they were both thrown on the ground. Now they were both only in boxers.

Soubi slowly moved himself down as he started sucking on the ravens nipples. He heard his breath hitch again as he moved further down, sucking on the soft skin as he finally reached the elastic band of the boxers. He looked up as he saw the raven nod slowly. Soubi took this as a good sign and slipped the boxers off.

Ritsuka hissed as he felt the cold air hit him.

''S-soubi, you too, I'm not going to be the only one naked here.'' He said as he saw the blonde nod en pull down his boxers as well. Ritsuka let out a little gasp as he was his master now for the first time completely naked. Ritsuka looked as he saw his masters chest, so beautiful and muscular, as his eyes traveled further down… '_Whoa wait, why is it bigger than usual?_' The raven wondered as he head a chuckle come from the man.

''Like what you see?'' He said as he saw the raven look away.

''Maybe…'' He said as he blonde smiled.

''Good boy.'' He said as he kissed him. They had both agreed in that they wouldn't hide or lie to each other. Though always you asked Ritsuka a question like this, he'd usually say something like _'Of course not!' _or_ 'Shut up!'_

Soubi broke the kiss as he slipped his hand down to stroke the boy's cock.

''S-soubi…'' Ritsuka moaned as his eyes closed half.

The blonde stopped stroking as he bended over and picked a bottle out of his nightstand. Ritsuka blushed, knew what it was. He heard Soubi squirt some lubricant on his hand and placed himself behind his servant.

Soubi chuckled. ''Ritsuka, open your legs…'' The raven bit his lip as he obeyed. '_So embarrassing!_' He thought as he felt his master stroke his inner thigh. The little servant felt himself relax a little as he lay his legs down on the bed, telling his master he was okay now. Then he felt a finger being pushed inside him. And after a few minutes another. And then the final one.

Soubi thought it was a little weird. '_He didn't even tense..Not even a little. As a virgin it should hurt..right?_' He thought as he looked at the ravens head, the cat ears where pressed down against it. '_I should be glad, I don't have to hurt him now._' The blonde smirked as pulled out his fingers.

''Are you ready cutie?'' Soubi said with his big smirk.

He saw the raven blush as he frowned. ''D-don't call me that…''

''Why not?''

''B-because it sounds stupid.'' He said as he felt another kiss pressed against his lips.

''I think you are a cutie, so I call you that. Is that wrong?'' The blonde said as he looked at the younger boy with an innocent look.

''N-no…'' He said as he felt the blonde rub the front of his cock against his hole.

''S-soubi! S-stop that!'' He said as he felt the blonde slowly push himself inside of him.

''Aah… S-soubi, you feel so much bigger then you look.'' The raven said panting.

''Oh, i-is that so? And, do you l-ike it?'' The blonde asked.

''I-it's… Okay I guess… Y-you can move.'' He said as he felt the blonde slowly move out of him before slamming back in.

''Hmm… Soubi!'' The raven moaned. This only turned the blonde on even more. He started moving in a slow rhythm as he heard the bed crack and his servant underneath him moan.

''S-oubi! You're going way to slow, f-faster!'' He raven completed underneath him

Soubi thought it became weirder and weirder. '_He really can take much pain… Maybe he's a masochist…_' Soubi thought as he started moving faster. He heard the raven under him moan as he started to moan himself now as well.

''Aah! Soubi!'' Ritsuka moaned. ''I-I can't hold-Ahh!'' He said as he looked at his master.

Soubi smirked. ''Y-yeah, me too…'' He said as he thought of the bed, who was probably death by the morning.

''Ah! S-soubi~!'' Ritsuka moaned as he came all over himself. Seeing this Soubi couldn't hold any longer as he came inside of Ritsuka.

Soubi collapsed next to Ritsuka on the bed, as the room filled himself with the sound of panting.

After a few minutes Soubi fell asleep next to Ritsuka, as he pulled the covers over them and kissed his master ones more.

The raven grinned. ''Soubi is going freak out when he notices my ears are still on my head…'' And with that the young boy fell asleep as well.


	6. What the hell is with your ears!

That morning Soubi woke up he felt something lying against himself. He opened his eyes and saw Ritsuka sleeping peacefully on his chest. Soubi smiled as he reminded what happed that night.

He spotted that his ears were still on his head. Soubi frowned. '_He probably fell asleep and forgot about pulling them off._' Soubi thought.

Soubi reached out and pulled one of them softly. It was stuck. '_What the hell? Maybe if I pull harder…_' Soubi pulled harder, but again, it stayed stuck. Soubi got pissed and pulled _very _hard. Ritsuka's eyes shot open. ''Ouch!'' He screamed.

''Ritsuka… What the hell is wrong with your ears? Did you glued them to your head or something?'' Soubi said with wide eyes.

''What? No!'' Ritsuka said, still in pain.

''Then what the hell is up with those things?'' Soubi said, pointing at the ears.

Ritsuka sighed. ''Soubi… I.. ehhm… Got to tell you something…''

''I can see that!''

''I… How do I put this..? Well… When I came here, I… ehm.. wasn't a…virgin at all…''

Soubi's mouth fell open. ''What..? What do you mean?''

''I… I already had sex…'' Ritsuka said as he toyed a little with de covers.

''What? With… With who? H-how long ago?'' Soubi shouted from shock.

''If I tell you, you're going to think I'm a weird creep…'' Ritsuka said.

''I'm already thinking that because of your ears!''

Ritsuka looked up. ''Thank you…''

Soubi sighed. ''I'm sorry. Just… Please tell me?''

''I-it was one year ago…'' Ritsuka didn't finish.

'_How can it be so embarrassing for him to tell how he did it with?_' Soubi thought '_I probably don't even know him/her._'

Suddenly Soubi got the most horrifying idea. ''Ritsuka! Don't tell me.. You got raped?''

''What? No, it was out of free will…'' Ritsuka said blushing deeply red. '_The _first_ time was…_'

''Then please tell me who was it? I probably don't even know who you're talking about…'' Soubi said calm. He had to stay calm. Else the raven boy would never tell him… Thought he was freaking out inside his head.

''I.. Uhmm… It was with my.. B-brother…'' Ritsuka said. Soubi's mouth fell open '_His brother? What the hell? Did he just really said his _brother_?_'

''Oh… And how was it..?'' Soubi asked, clearly deep in shock.

''I-It was nice… I guess…'' Ritsuka said.

''I guess?'' Soubi repeated. ''What do you mean by that?''

Ritsuka didn't say anything. When Soubi took a better look at the raven's face he saw tears floating down his cheeks. His eyes widened and he hugged the crying Ritsuka tied whispering comforting words to him.

Ritsuka cried for a few minutes and then spoke. ''The first time was nice, he was gentle and made sure it didn't hurt too much. But after two weeks he sometimes wanted to do _real _pervert stuff.''

Soubi smirked a little. '_Sounds familiar…_' He thought as Ritsuka continued.

''He wanted to do me in weird poses, and weird places… I got crazy and asked if we could take a break, but he refused. And from that moment he… He did it with force… Ones we even did it at my school…I really didn't like that, what if someone had come in and saw us? I would have to move and go to another school just because of that!''

Soubi was quiet for a moment. ''Is that… Why you came here?''

''No…'' Ritsuka said, looking away.

''Then… what is the reason you came here?'' Soubi wanted to know. He wanted to ask him a long time already, but he always forgot.

Again a long silence. Then the raven finally spoke.

''Our parents didn't knew about 'us having sex'. So if he did me at home, he had to make sure we were very quiet or our parents were gone. Ones, they went out on a date because it was my mother's birthday. Of course I knew what was going to happen after they were gone. Before I knew it, I was only in my boxers. My brother was lying on top of me kissing and touching me. I didn't struggle, I knew he was stronger than me. And if he wants something, he always gets it… Then…T-the worst happened…''

''Ritsuka…'' Soubi said, giving the raven boy a little kiss on the cheek. ''Please tell me what happened.''

''…Just as my brother was… he was sucking on one of my nipples and I was of course moaning… The door opened and our parents stood there… My father gasped loudly as my mother screamed and pulled my brother off of me… My parents talked to me and nii-san that we couldn't be together because we where brothers… Nii-san got all crazy and said he would kill anyone who would come in the way of taking me away from him. After that he ran away from home… I have never seen him again. My mother got all up said and blamed me. From that moment my father said it was better if I left the house for my own good…''

Soubi sat there in shock. '_What…the…hell…_'

''Ritsuka… are you all right? I mean… your brother… he raped you? Aren't you afraid to walk into him somewhere?''

''Of course I am!'' Ritsuka shouted with tears in his eyes.

''I'm sorry, I was stupid…'' The blonde said and kissed the raven's cheek again.

Ritsuka chuckled. ''You are.''

Soubi thought for a second. ''I'll protect you.''

Ritsuka's eyes widened. ''You… will?''

Soubi nodded. ''I will protect you even if I have to die for it.''

Before Soubi knew what was happening Ritsuka kissed him passionately.

Ritsuka blushed as he let go.

''I love you…'' The raves whispered softly.

Soubi smiled. ''I love you too.'' He said as they hugged each other again.

''But still you didn't answered my question.'' Soubi said, as the raven stiffened.

''T-to be honest… I don't really know.''

Soubi mouth fell open. ''You don't know?''

''No.'' Ritsuka gave a weak smile.

''Wait, you mean they just stayed all the time?'' Soubi said as he pulled one of Ritsuka's ears. Then stroked it from the base to the top.

''Aah~!''

Soubi's eyes widened as Ritsuka blushed deeply red and clamped his hands over his mouth.

''Want to go again?'' The blonde asked teasingly.

''No!'' Ritsuka said. Soubi frowned.

Ritsuka now smirked. ''Maybe later.''

''Yay!'' Soubi said happily.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay~! So There is chapter 6! It should be longer, but I shortened it. Just because it will be more fun for the next chapter. I know, this chapter is a bit crappy, just only one thing there talking about waaaaaay to long. I'll promise next chapter will be better! T_T! <strong>

**ButterflyMarquiS****: I'm planning on adding some more ****characters next chapter ;3!**

**Alois Pinstripe****: I know I'm sorry, I'm not good at that stuff XD! I'd love to get some advice from you! And I know I'm veeeeery bad English! To all of your guys: I'M SORRY! T_T! And; I'm just too lazy to retype it XD. **


	7. Your're worst nightmare

''Ne Soubi, could we go to the mall?'' Ritsuka asked. He blushed at the thought of what happened the first time they had gone to the mall.

Soubi smirked. ''Sure, right now?''

Ritsuka grabbed the blondes arm. ''Yes!'' He said as he smiled deeply.

* * *

><p>''Aah~! Soubi!'' Ritsuka moaned in pleasure. It had happened again. Only this time the raven didn't struggle. Soubi looked at him, who was fully enjoying the moment.<p>

Ritsuka was breathing heavily. ''S-soubi, s-stop teasing already!'' He complained.

Soubi smirked. Ritsuka sure had changed. He wasn't embarrassed or shy any more. Still he had kept his blush. That was something he enjoyed the most. It was extremely cute.

''Are you ready for me?''

''Yes, yes! Just do it already!'' Ritsuka couldn't hold himself any more. He was too turned on by standing in a skirt in the fitting rooms of a mall, his hands placed to the wall and his ass clearly visible. He was ready to be fucked _hard_.

He moaned as he felt Soubi enter him. The first time he came to the mansion he had never thought he would met someone there who he would _so_ good about. He never felt this kind of indescribable feeling forwards anyone. Not even for his brother. He felt just very comfortable around Soubi, save and warm. Not only that. He had also noticed another feeling. Only didn't he knew what it was. It was a nice feeling, but just so different from the others… Just like they were bonded together…

''Aah~! S-soubi! I-I'm going to c-cum!'' Ritsuka moaned.

''Sssh! Not so l-loud, b-baka!'' Soubi said, half moaning.

Then, the both came at the same time, Soubi exploding inside of the raven.

''I l-love you Soubi…'' Ritsuka panted.

''Yeah… L-love you too…'' Soubi said, finding it hard to talk panting.

Ones they were out of the fitting rooms all cleaned up, they went to go get some ice-cream. As usual.

When they got at the ice-cream shop, there was a tall man behind the counter. He had long black hair that fell over his face, and was wearing a white apron with the logo of the ice-cream shop on it. He looked at Ritsuka with wide eyes, and then smirked. The raven shuddered.

''What can I get for you two?'' The man asked.

'_Duh, ice-cream.'_ Ritsuka thought. He looked at the man's nameplate. '_Akame N._' it said.

''Ritsuka, what kind of flavor do you want?'' Soubi asked.

''Uhh… Strawberry…'' Ritsuka said a little nerves. He didn't know what it was, but this man gave him the creeps.

Soubi ordered and paid. The man called 'Akame N' gave Ritsuka his ice-cream, but than his hand reached out and touched one side of his face.

''Hmm… You sure have beautiful eyes and…'' The man stoked the ravens hair. ''Soft hair… You look like someone I know…'' The man smiled creepy.

Soubi slapped the hand away. ''Would you mind not touching him?'' He hissed.

''Enjoy you're ice-cream.'' The man said before they left.

Ritsuka didn't knew what just had happened. It wasn't that big deal, but somehow he felt a very dark aura around the man. '_You look like someone I know…_' He had said.

''Ritsuka, are you okay?'' Soubi asked, snapping the raven out of his thoughts. ''That was a creepy guy… Someone he knows? Like we care…''

''Yeah… we don't care…'' Ritsuka said, totally in trance.

* * *

><p>The tall man walked to the back of the store. ''I'm taking a little break.''<p>

''Sure, but in five minutes you're back there.'' The other man hissed.

He walked further into the back of the store until there was nobody anymore. He flipped his cell phone out of his pocked and dialed the number he loved the most.

After a few tunes a man answered it. ''I hope you have a good reason to call me.''

''Well yes I have. Have some very good news for you.''

''Oh, well than, don't make me wait any longer.'' The man on the other line sounded a bit nicer.

''I have found _him_.'' The said simply.

It was quiet for a few seconds. ''Oh really? And were did you exactly saw him?''

''Here at the store. He was buying some ice-cream with another guy.''

''Hmm… Was he older? Were they acting close?''

''Yeah, he was clearly older, like seventeen or something… But they were just acting like friends.''

''…I want to see it for myself. I'm on my way.''

The man smirked. ''I'll see you in five minutes than.''

''Oh and one more thing _Nisei_…''

''Yes?''

''Don't fool with him.''

''…If have only said _some_ things to him…'' Nisei said nervously.

He heard a sight from the person on the other line. ''I don't want to know. Just, leave him alone for now.''

''Yes sir.'' And then the line went death.

* * *

><p>''Ritsuka, RITSUKA!'' Soubi yelled.<p>

''Eh?'' Ritsuka gaped, he was thinking too much. It was that stupid creep that couldn't get out of his head. '_You look like someone I know…'_ Someone he knows? He had never seen anyone that looked like him. Except for… Ritsuka's eyes widened. '_No! It can't be…_' The raven thought he was going to explode from stress.

''Ritsuka, I think it's better if we leave this place…'' Soubi said looking serous.

Ritsuka nodded as they stood up.

* * *

><p>They were finally out of the mall and got to the parking lot where the chauffeur was already waiting with the car.<p>

Ritsuka still in trance. Why couldn't that creep just leave his head already! What concerned the most was the words that the man had said. He didn't look like anyone. The only person in the word he knew that looked like him was his worst nightmare. The raven had almost never been more scared ever in his life. No way he'd know him… But still…maybe… He did…

''Ritsuka, are you coming?'' Soubi asked, who was sitting in the car, ready to go home. '_That guy really scared the shit out of him…_' he thought as Ritsuka got in the car. Soubi could see his hands were shaking.

The blonde grabbed one of the ravens hands gently. ''Don't be scared, I'm here.''

Ritsuka's eyes widened. Soubi. _'I will protect you even if I have to die for it.' _He had said. He bit his lip and got in de car. He heard the motor start and looked outside the window.

Then his heart stopped. He gave a loud yell and bounced back at Soubi, grabbed his arm and started squeezing it. He started crying.

There he stood. Outside, like ten meters away from the car. The worst nightmare of his life and the creepy guy from the ice-cream store. His thoughts were right after all. He didn't knew what to do. He just sat in Soubi's arms crying. Of course Soubi was freaking out too and was asking what the hell was going on. The raven ignored him. He had saw him clearly.

Seimei…

* * *

><p><strong>And then there was a chapter seven. Yay. Please tell me what you guys think~! <strong>


	8. Taken

''You're right. That was really him.'' Seimei said as he smirked evilly.

''Hmm…So that's you're younger brother. Why do you want him so much? He looks normal to me.'' Nisei said, obviously jealous.

Seimei's smirk fell. ''Follow their car. I want to know where he is staying, since he wasn't in the house. And I want to know what the relationship is between him and that blonde guy. Call me when you have information.''

''Yes master.'' With that Nisei left.

* * *

><p>''Ritsuka, calm down! Please tell me what you just saw.'' Soubi said, trying to stay calm.<p>

The raven whimpered a little. ''I saw him…'' He just said.

''Who did you saw?''

''S-seimei…'' Soubi kissed some tears away.

''Who's Seimei?'' '_Seimei? Cloud that be…_' Soubi thought as he was cut off by Ritsuka's whispering voice.

''S-seimei is… Seimei is my oni-san…'' Ritsuka said, almost too quiet too hear.

Soubi's eyes widened. ''Y-you saw him? Do you really know sure it wasn't just someone who looked like him?'' The blonde tried.

''No, I know it for sure! He even smiled at me!'' Ritsuka cried.

The car stopped, and the two got out. They didn't say anything. When they got inside, Soubi's mother was there to welcome them back.

''Soubi! What happened?'' She yelled when she saw Ritsuka's face.

''Eeh… R-ritsuka slipped…'' He lied. He knew the raven didn't want everyone to know about him brother. Telling his mother would do any good.

''Oh poor Ritsuka! Should I sent some maid to your room to take care of him?'' She asked concerned, wondering where his wound could be.

''No that's fine. He just need to lay down for a little while.'' Soubi said walking upstairs, one arm around Ritsuka.

Soubi opened the door of his room and let Ritsuka in first. He placed the raven on the bed and give him a fast kiss. He got up but Ritsuka's hand reached out and pulled gently on Soubi's shirt.

''Don't go…Please… S-stay.'' The raven said in tears. ''Don't leave me alone… Protect me from him… Please don't go.''

Soubi didn't know what to say as he felt tears in him own eyes as well. ''I…I'll never leave you… I'll protect you from him. Don't worry, I won't let anything happen to you. You're save with me.''

Soubi kissed him passionately. ''I love you.''

''I love you too.'' Ritsuka said smiling, tears leaking from his eyes. But Soubi knew, that these were tears form happiness.

Soubi kissed him again. And again. Again and again. Until he was lying on top of him.

''Soubi… M-make me feel better…'' Ritsuka whispered as his face flushed.

Soubi looked at the raven for a moment trying to understand what the boy had meant. Ritsuka pulled Soubi closer and whispered in his ear: ''Make love to me.''

Soubi's eyes widened. Ritsuka never had said like that. '_Making love_'. Soubi always thought it was just for fun. But he had forgot the real reason of sex. It was out of love. Something that two people did together to prove their love for each other. He had forgot. And Ritsuka had told him again. '_How could I forget something like that? Thank you Ritsuka…_'

The blonde smirked. ''Of course, I'll make love to you. And I'll shall love you with all my heart.'' He said as he touched Ritsuka, making him moan, pleasuring him. And of course, each other. Only in a loving way. Soubi cloud feel the bliss. It was wonderful.

* * *

><p>Nisei's eyes widened. Did they just kiss? Did Ritsuka really just said: 'I love you too' To that blonde guy? '<em>Oh god, Seimei isn't going to like this…<em>' He thought to himself. As he listed through the headphone he heard even 'Make love to me' and after that a lot of moaning and panting. He pulled the headphone off and called this master. '_How the hell am I going to explain this to him?_' He thought as he heard the call being answered on the other line.

''And?'' Seimei said, not really in the mood to talk to the long haired man.

''Eehm… Well… I have found out where he stays… And I think you better can hear the rest for yourself…'' He said with a weak smile all thought the other man couldn't see it.

''That doesn't sound very good… Return immediately.'' Seimei said with a angry tune.

''Yes master.'' And the line want death.

* * *

><p>Nisei knocked on the door and it opened immediately. Seimei pulled him inside and threw him on the bed. The opened the jacked that the long haired man was wearing and started searching for the headphones and the pair of little boxes that he had in there(Yes, that did fit). Nisei just lay down on the bed because he knew what was going to happen when Seimei had heard what Ritsuka had done with his 'Soubi'. When he had finally found them he pulled them out and put the headphone on his head. He listened to the words and sounds. Nisei could see his face getting from normal, to mad, to angry and at the end extremely pissed. He put the headphone down and spoke:<p>

''I see. This is going to be much more work than I thought…'' He said, his face going blank.

Nisei got up and opened his mouth to speak but he was cut off by Seimei.

''Hush! You don't have to right to speak now! Now lie down on the bed again!''

Nisei obeyed and lied back. Seimei climbed on top of him and started to kiss him violently.

When he finally let go Nisei was panting. He felt Seimei bit his neck and then he heard him speak: ''I'm going to get my little brother back, no matter what. It is all going to be just like it just to be. And you are going to help me.''

''Yes master.'' Nisei said as he felt his clothing being removed. Just as usual.

* * *

><p>Ritsuka snuggled peacefully in sleep on Soubi's chest. The blonde smirked. He cloud feel his love for the raven getting stronger each time he looked at him, kissed him, touched him. He could feel some kind of bond between them. He even felt lonely when he was in the bathroom and Ritsuka was in the room next to it. In the beginning he had never thought of falling for the young boy, but now he knew it for sure. He wanted to spend the rest of his live with him.<p>

Soubi was snapped out of his thoughts as he felt some cloth being pushed against his mouth. Suddenly he got really sleepy and his eyelids began to get heavy.

''Hello, I've come for my little brother, but I guess I can take you both as well.'' A dark voice said. Soubi couldn't see who it was, but he knew for sure it was Ritsuka's brother. He tried to fight the sleep, but it was no use. '_No!_' He thought to himself '_Don't sleep! You have to protect Ritsuka! Don't sleep you stupid!' _He slowly drifted into a long sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8! Oh! Seimei and Nisei, what will happen? Please review!<strong>

**promocat****: No, no he will not.**


	9. Creepy guy!

''Oi! Oi! Get up already!''

Soubi opened his eyes as he heard someone yelling at him. He found himself sitting in a old chair with his wrists bound behind him. When he looked up he saw the man from the ice-cream shop sitting across the room. When he looked further though the room he saw some very high windows, a bed, TV, more chairs, and he cloud see some nice soft carped. He also saw a clock. It said it was already 10 am. God, for how long had he been sleeping?

''Finally. Seimei! That blondy is finally up!'' He yelled and the door opened. '_Blondy?_' Soubi thought as a tall man walked in the room. He had black half long hair and no ears or tail. He was likely around age of 19. He looked just like a big version of Ritsuka, this was his brother for sure.

Seimei picked a chair and placed it right in front of Soubi. He sat down and looked at the blonde.

''Hmm, so Soubi wasn't it? How do you know my little brother?'' He asked directly.

''Where the hell am I?'' Soubi shouted, ignoring the question.

''Wow, easy blondy. That wasn't an answer. Now tell me, how do you know him?'' Seimei asked again, this time with a angry tune and a dark face. Soubi could see why Ritsuka was so afraid of him. He had a creepy aura and a 'say-it-or-I'm-going-to-kill-you' look.

''Fuck you!'' Soubi screamed and spit on one of the raven's shoes. He looked at his shoe slowly and then spoke:

''Ah, that's too bad. I really liked these shoes.'' Suddenly he looked up and grabbed the collar of Soubi's shirt. ''I'm going to ask you one more time nicely. How do you know my little brother?''

''Like I'm going to tell you! Asshole!'' Soubi shouted again. He saw the face of the raven going from anger to a creepy smirk. The blonde shuddered '_Oh god, he is so creepy!_'

''Very well. It's okay if you don't answer, but just for you to know; Ritsuka is going to get the blame.'' He said, walking to the door.

Soubi's eyes widened. Fuck, he hadn't see that coming. ''No! I-I'll tell you! But please, d-don't hurt him!''

Seimei smirked again and sat down on the chair he had placed in front of Soubi.

''Answer my question.''

''I know him from…'' When he thought about it, it sounded kind of sick. ''He is my s-servant…''

Seimei's face fell again. He looked back at Nisei and muttered something like ''She wastelling the truth.'' And looked back at him again. '_Too bad' _Soubi thought_ 'I liked the other side better.'_

''What kind of relationship do you have with him?'' This really pissed Soubi off. '_A better one than you had with him!_' he wanted to shout. But he didn't. Else Ritsuka had to take the blame for it. He looked away. ''What do you think?''

Seimei smirked brightly. ''I think have molested my little brother and now you're trying to make him your sex slave.''

Soubi looked at the guy with it mouth hanging open. ''What? Why the hell would I want to do that?''

''Because my little brother is very cute and sexy.'' He simply answered.

Soubi hang his head, letting his hair cover up his face. ''You're sick.''

Seimei frowned. ''What?''

''YOU ARE THE ONE WHO RAPED YOUR OWN BROTHER! AND YOU'RE CALLING ME A MOLESTEDER! YOU'RE SICK AND YOU DON'T DESERVE SOME LIKE HIM!'' Soubi yelled as loud as he could. He didn't care if Ritsuka could hear what he said, and he didn't care either if his brother would get mad and hit the crap out of him. He hated this guy. He hated him and he wanted him to die.

When nothing came he looked up and saw the anger in the ravens face. He raised his hand and hit Soubi fully in his face. And again, and again. Until it was bleeding.

Soubi didn't made a sound. That pissed Seimei even more off. He wanted the hear him scream in pain. Beg him to stop. But he didn't. He just sat there with a emotionless face.

Seimei grit his teeth. ''Why don't you cry already damn it!'' He said as he slapped in again.

He grabbed a handful of Soubi's hair and the blonde gave a soft laugh. ''Hit me all you want, it's no use.''

He let go of Soubi's hair. ''Oh? And why is that?'' Seimei said panting from slapping '_Why won't this guy cry already?_'

Soubi's smirk became bigger. ''Because I'm an masochist.'' He said.

Seimei looked at him. ''And I can see, you're a sadist.'' The blonde said.

Nisei smirked. ''Seimei, if I was you I would stop hitting him. He might get a boner from you.''

The raven looked extremely angry now. He picked up his chair, threw it around the room and left.

''You know you're in trouble now, don't you?'' Nisei said, a smirk still up in his face.

Soubi looked up. ''I don't care. Whatever he is going to do to me, I can take it.''

Nisei rolled his eyes. ''Sure you can blondy.''

Soubi's eyes narrowed. He opened his mouth to speak, but the door opened and Seimei walked in with Ritsuka in his arms.

''Ritsuka!'' The blonde gasped.

''Soubi!'' Ritsuka said in response, looking at him with a fearful face. Probably because of the blood.

Soubi smirked. ''I'm fine.''

Tears formed in Ritsuka's eyes. ''No you're not! Y-'' Ritsuka tried as this brothers hand was placed on him mouth. He was quiet immediately. Soubi could see he was absolutely terrified of him.

''Hush, both of you.'' Seimei said as he sad Ritsuka down and kissed his forehead. ''Don't move little bother.''

He picked up the chair he had threw earlier though the room. ''Sit Ritsuka.'' He ordered as Ritsuka sat down on the chair, facing Soubi. More tears slipped over his cheeks.

''Nii-san, d-did you did… T-this to him?'' Ritsuka asked as he whimpered. Soubi wanted nothing more than just comfort the boy right now. The only thing that was stopping him from it were his wrists who were tied behind his back. '_Damn!_' He cursed in his mind.

Seimei looked at Nisei who nodded and walked behind Ritsuka. He placed the raven's arms behind his back and tied them together. Then he walked over to Soubi as Seimei made himself comfortable on the bed. Nisei untied Soubi's wrists and he was carried(Go strong Nisei!)to the bed. He wanted to rub his wrists a little but soon they were handcuffed to the bed. Seimei turned and faced Ritsuka.

''Ritsuka, do you like Soubi?'' He asked.

''You don't have to answer him if you don't want to!'' Soubi shouted, as well followed by Seimei telling him to shut up.

''I like him.'' Ritsuka said looking down.

''Do you love Soubi?''

Ritsuka's eyes widened. ''I… do.''

Seimei came closer to Ritsuka and put his hands on the younger's shoulder blades.

''Ritsuka, please answer me honestly. Did you have sex with him?'' The older asked. Nisei frowned. '_Doesn't he already know this?_'

Ritsuka's balled his fists. ''I did… And I liked it. I liked it and it was better than when you did me!'' He shouted, his face full of anger. Soubi looked at him with a shocked face. He hadn't expect something like _that_ to come out of the boy.

Seimei's face went blank. _His_ little brother had been touched by another guy. He had been entered and pleased by someone else than him! Someone else than him... By this disgusting guy! Now he had heard for himself, he wasn't going to forgive this 'Soubi'!

''Nisei.'' Seimei simply said. Nisei nodded again and turned Ritsuka's chair so he had a good side view of Soubi and Seimei.

Seimei walked over to Ritsuka and kissed him violently pushing his tongue in his mouth like saying 'Mine'. This really pissed Soubi off. '_That damn asshole! Keep your hands off from him!_' The blonde thought as he was snapped out of his thoughts by 'that asshole' how was now taking.

''I won't accept that you love someone else than me, he is going to pay for it.'' He said as Ritsuka gasped loudly.

''No! Nii-san don't! Please don't hurt him anymore!'' Ritsuka's tears began to flow down again.

''I'm sorry little brother, but he has to get punished.'' The tall raven said, walking over to the blonde placing himself next to him on the bed. Soubi wasn't afraid at all. Well, that guy's face was quiet scary, but he didn't feared whatever this man was going to do to him. Hit him again? No, something worse. Ritsuka knew what, and looking at him you could see Soubi wasn't going to be fine.

''Do what you want, I don't really care.'' Soubi spoke calmly.

Seimei smirked and climbed on top of him. Hanging his head just a few inches away from Soubi's. ''That good, because you aren't going to like it… I hope.''

L

**Wow! This was actually like 4 pages longer, but I cut until here XD. Sorry. Else it won't be fun for the next chapter! And I wanted to say tanks to everyone how has been reviewing this story! You get all free pudding :D! *passes out free pudding* Please review again XD! **


	10. Your new scar

''No! Stop Nii-san please don't!'' Ritsuka screamed again.

The older raven sighed. ''Nisei, quiet him.'' He ordered. Soubi looked as the tall man pulled something out of his jacked. Soubi's eyes widened '_Is that… A gag?_' Nisei put the small bal inside Ritsuka's mouth and bound it around his head. The only sound that the he could make now was something like 'Mmmmggg!' and 'Hhhhhfff!' If he wasn't screaming out of fear Soubi had thought it was cute.

''Okay, now time for your hell.'' Seimei smirked again. The blonde shuddered '_Damn you creep!_'

Soubi didn't know what was happening as he felt the older one grab his cock _hard_ though his pants. Any normal person would had screamed in pain and surprise, but not Soubi. Soubi didn't made a sound.

''Hmm… Feels bigger than normal. I didn't knew Ritsuka could take that.''

''Creep.'' Soubi just said with his eyes narrowed. Seimei's face fell and slapped him again. The blonde could heard the muffled scream from Ritsuka, but again, Soubi didn't made a sound.

''I guess I have to gag you too.'' He said looking at Nisei. He just rolled his eyes as put his hand in his pocket and pulled out another gag. '_What the hell does he hides inside that jacked?_' Soubi wondered. Then suddenly the raven pulled the blondes shirt up as far as it could go and slid his hand over the now bare skin.

''Have you any idea of what I'm going to do to you?'' Seimei asked as he hold up the gag.

''I think I'm gonna get raped…'' The blonde answered with 'I-don't-give-a-shit' face.

Seimei's smirk fell and was replaced by a disgust face. Then they heard a low chuckle from the other side of the room. The raven glared a Nisei, who went quiet immediately.

Seimei put the gag inside the blondes mouth and pulled the string around his head. ''No way in hell I'm going to fuck such a nasty guy like you.'' Seimei hissed. ''No, I'm going to do something more painful. Something with more consequences.'' He said as he smirked.

He slit himself off of the bed. Then he walked over to the nightstand Soubi hadn't spotted yet. He opened a drawer and picked out of it a long black box and opened it.

Soubi heard a muffled scream from Ritsuka and felt himself gasp as Seimei pulled out a large knife.

He walked back at the bed and sat down. He run one of his hands over Soubi's skin again.

''You have a nice skin you know… Too bad I'm going to ruin it.'' He pulled the knife up to the blondes neck and cut. Ritsuka screamed again, as Soubi didn't say anything. He felt himself being cut only on his neck, what was weird. '_Didn't he say he was going to 'ruin' my skin?_'

After something like fifteen minutes of cutting Seimei stopped and looked at the blonde's neck. ''Are you in pain already?''

Soubi shook his head. To his surprise Seimei wasn't mad. He just smirked and walked out of the room. Then he come back with some sold and towels. Soubi could see Ristuka's eyes go wide.

Seimei sprinkled the sold over Soubi's wounds like it where pretty glitters. Then he cleaned all the blood off and looked smiling at the result.

''Nisei, come have a look.'' The raven said happily as the other man walked to the bed. He looked at Soubi's neck with a blank face.

''Wow, it's… Good… I guess…'' He said as Seimei frowned.

''Good? It's amazing!'' He said. Ritsuka tried to look too, but he couldn't see a thing. It was too far away and Nisei was blocking his screen now completely. Seimei untied Soubi's wrists and pulled out his gag.

''Eeww… You drooled on it…'' He said with a disgust face. 'Duh' Soubi muttered as he looked at him. Nisei had in untied Ritsuka too and was now pulling off his gag. As soon as Nisei let go of him he ran up to Soubi and hugged him tied. ''You're okay?''

Soubi smirked softly. ''I'm fine.''

''Do you want to see your new scar?'' Seimei said, holding up a mirror in front of them.

Ritsuka gasped as Soubi looked into the mirror with open eyes. ''What the hell does this suppose to mean?'' He snapped.

''Nii-san… Is that…?'' Ritsuka's tears began to flow down again.

''Soubi, you are going to be my servant. Starting today.'' He said smirking.

''WHAT?'' He screamed. ''NO WAY IN HELL!''

''Of course you will. I'm going to let you go feel just like my little brother did.''

''YOU CAN'T FORCE ME!'' And with that Soubi picked Ritsuka's hand and started walking out of the room. Well, he wanted to, but Ritsuka wasn't moving. Soubi stopped and looked at him. His head hung down and his hair was hiding his face. ''So… ubi…'' The blonde pulled the ravens face up and he saw tears. Tears and something else… Something like… Like he had given up on something… Something he loved. Ritsuka smiled softly. ''I love you Soubi…''

''Ritsuka… What's wrong?'' Soubi started to panic and he looked as Seimei. ''What did you do to me?''

Seimei, ignoring Soubi's question, walked over to Ritsuka. ''Ritsuka, I'm sorry, but there was no other choice.''

Ritsuka looked up at Seimei and wiped away his tears. ''I understand…'' He said, still smiling softly. Then he turned back to Soubi. He grabbed the blondes face and kissed him passionately. ''Good bye, Soubi. I'll always love you…'' He said as he walked out of the room(followed by Nisei). Soubi wanted to run after him. Asking what the hell was going on. But he couldn't. It's not that he didn't wanted to, he just literally couldn't. His feet wouldn't move. They were stuck on the floor. Finally tears run down his cheeks as he fell onto his knees.

Seimei smiled. ''Finally, you're crying.''

''TELL ME WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON ALREDY!'' Soubi shouted thought his tears.

''What do you want to know first?''

''Why the hell did you write this word on my neck?'' Soubi shouted again, but not as hard as he did before.

''Oh, this?'' Seimei reached out and let his hand touch the skin where he had cut his name. His _real _name. Beloved.

Soubi didn't knew why but he felt suddenly very different from the inside. Much warmer, much more happy and he felt much more trusted with the person who was standing in front of him… And it scared the shit out of Soubi. Really... '_What the hell is happening to me?_'

Seimei cought Soubi sudden feelings and smirked deeper. ''I wrote my name on you. Now, you're _mine_. If you like it or not, you're going to fall in love with me.''

''That's bullshit!'' Soubi shouted, knowing he was lying to himself. He could already feel it. And he felt disgust by it. This guy was a horrible man! How could his be happening… Seimei was right… He had better raped him. This was the worst off all! He was totally doomed…

''Ritsuka… Does he knows this…?'' Soubi asked, breathing heavy from the stress.

''He does.'' Seimei said simply.

''How?''

''Because he has a name too. And I bet he wanted to put _his _name on you.'' Seimei suddenly looked confused. ''Wait, you guys did had sex, but he didn't told you why he still has his ears?''

Soubi's eyes widened. ''He said he didn't know why he still had them…''

Seimei smirked. ''Now _that's_ bullshit. He knows damn well why he still has them.''

''Why?'' Soubi looked up at Seimei.

''My name is Beloved. It means to adore someone. His name is Loveless. The one without love. He is doomed to have no love, to never kiss, and never have sex ever in his life. That's why his body doesn't has the hole 'ears-falling-off' process.''

'_Loveless? What the hell? His brother and I are like fighting over him…_' Soubi thought.

''The one without love…That the cruelest thing I've ever heard…'' Soubi said slowly.

''I know… But we can do anything about it. It was decided before birth.'' Seimei said.

''Wait, how do you know that that's _your _real name?'' Soubi asked.

The raven smirked and held up his hand to him. 'Beloved' was written on it with the letter going from upwards to down on his finger. Soubi looked out it. ''I've never seen this on Ritsuka's hand…''

Seimei pulled back his hand. ''This isn't written on his hand. Everyone has it on a other place of their body's. By Ritsuka it's on the bottom of his left foot.''

''I've never seen it… Wait, _everybody's_? You mean there are more people with names?''

''There sure are. And here are two people for each name. It's called fighter and sacrifice.''

Soubi thought it was going weirder and weirder. ''Two people for each name? Fighter and sacrifice? Are you something like that too?''

''I am. Nisei is my fighter, and I'm the sacrifice. They use it for spell battling.'' He said.

''Spell battling?''

* * *

><p>''Are you leaving?'' Nisei asked as Ritsuka walked out of the room.<p>

''Do I have a choice?'' He said, still in tears and shaking. Nisei didn't wanted to admit it, but he felt quiet bad for the boy. And he felt jealous too. He knew that now Seimei had a new toy he wasn't going to get the attention he wanted. He thought a little and then spoke.

''Why don't we make a plan?'' He said.

Ritsuka turned and looked up at him. ''Plan? For what? No way I can get Soubi back now, he's Seimei's.''

Nisei smirked.

* * *

><p><strong>And chapter 10! Again thanks for all you're nice reviews, I reaaaaaly liked them ^_^! Please don't stop reviewing, I like live of them XD!<strong>

**InnocentUke97****: That's what I wanted everyone to think… **


	11. I'd rather die!

Soubi groaned as the morning sun hit his face. It's been a week now sine Seimei had captured the two. The blonde groaned at the thought. It had been a living hell. He couldn't see Ritsuka, even thought he was still in the… House? Soubi didn't know. He guessed it was sort of a house. A big one. He only could come on the first floor(Where they were brought a the first place), and Ritsuka was staying on the second floor. And he hate the thought he _was_ falling for Seimei. He wanted to kill himself for it.

'_I love Ritsuka damn it!_' He thought as he threw the covers off of him. Seimei had got him a room and told him the rules of things he could and couldn't do. Thought Soubi wanted to smack him in the face, telling him he didn't care about his stupid rules! But he hadn't, he had simply obeyed his rules and hadn't touched Seimei at all.

Soubi walked over to a chair that was placed in the room and picked up his cloths. He groaned. Last night had been the worst of all.

_Flashback~_

_Soubi was doing the dishes(He was forced to do chores) as Seimei walked inside of the kitchen. The blonde didn't say anything as he felt the raven watch him work. 'Damn you, go away!' He thought as he heard the raven walking closer to him._

_Soubi tensed as he felt a hand lightly touch his hip and stroked it a little. He didn't move, no way he'd let this bastard win their little mind game. Soubi just kept on doing the dishes as he felt his body getting more and more relaxed. 'Die you bastard! DIE!' He thought. It was hard to not look at the man or to make a sound. His mind really didn't like that creep touching him like this, but his body was telling him otherwise. When was finally done washing, he wanted to get out of the room. **Very** quickly. Too bad the raven haired creep held onto his arm and pulled him back._

_''Did I say you could go already?'' He said smirking. Soubi frowned._

_''Fuck you!'' He hissed, as he tried to pull himself out of the raven's grasp. Seimei held onto him tightly as he spoke with the most terrifying answer;_

_''Very well.'' And his smirk became even wider. Soubi's eyes widened as he tried to run for his life(well, actually for his ass' life), but Seimei pulled him back with a lot of force and grabbed his wrists. He put them on the counter and pulled his legs apart. He ripped his pants down as he bended over to Soubi, sucking his neck. The blondes breath hitched._

_''S-stop it!'' He said as he felt his stomach twist in arousal. He knew he was lying to his body now, he didn't even made a move to escape. ''Get off m-me!'' He tried again, but of course Seimei wouldn't listen. He just sucked harder at Soubi's neck and pretended to be deaf._

_Soubi felt one of the ravens hands slip underneath his shirt and started to tease his nipple. ''Nhg!'' Was all Soubi could bring out, as he tried to tell him ones more that he didn't wanted his damn it!_

_Seimei grinned ''You sure can make cute sounds, maybe I can let you make more of them.'' He said as he placed his free hand on Soubi's ass. He squeezed it a little and then let his hand slip underneath the pair of boxers the blonde was wearing._

_''Ah! D-don't… Touch me t-there!'' Seimei smirked again as he pulled the boxers down. He sat down on the ground as he tugged the underwear until Soubi's ankles. Soubi squeezed his eyes shut, waiting for the raven to do something. But nothing came… Slowly he opened one of his eyes and heard a wicked laugh from the man._

_''I don't believe you want me to stop, now do you?'' He said, kissing the blondes neck ones more._

_The only thing Soubi said was something like 'nhg' and then blushed. He felt Seimei smirk and pull his own pants off._

_Then, without warning, he trusted inside of the blonde roughly. Soubi screamed out in pain and pleasure. He had never had something inside of his ass, but he was a masochist._

_Seimei didn't even started in a slow rhythm, he just bucked right into Soubi with full speed. That just turned the blonde in even more. A normal person would have screamed him to stop, someone like Ritsuka. He could already feel the blood dripping down his leg as the raven behind him was moaning loudly. He didn't wanted to admit it, but he was enjoying it too. He already knew he liked it to fuck someone rough, but now he knew he liked being fucked rough even more._

_He felt the raven above him grab his erection and started to jerk him off fast. Soubi felt the heat building up inside of his stomach until it was too much._

_''S-SEIMEI~!'' He screamed out as he came all over the kitchen cabinets. Just a few more trusts from the raven and Soubi felt himself being filled with cum._

_Soubi let himself sink down onto his knees as the raven behind him pulled up his pants and smirked._

_''I think I might going to like you. Now clean yourself up.'' He said, and then looking at the cabinets. ''And don't forget to clean that too.'' And with that, he walked out of the room. Soubi just sat on the ground, feeling tears slip down. 'No way that that just happened! No! I can't! I hated it! I didn't like it at all!' He thought as he hit the cabinet who was covered with his cum._

_''I'm so sorry Ritsuka…''_

End flashback~

Soubi felt tears falling down again. He wanted to kill this monster, this creep! He hated him, and he hated the fact that the was falling for him because of the stupid scar even more! Soubi's mind didn't like him at all, but his body was forcing him the opposite!

He wiped his tears away and still felt miserable, but decided he'd better come up with a plan to get out of here. If he didn't see Seimei anymore every day, maybe the scar would fade…? Soubi hoped so.

He dressed himself and walked to the room where he had suppose to have breakfast every morning. He opened the door and saw the table was already set. It was a big room, but still not as big they had at Soubi's house. And it was a lot less fancy as well, it was just a table with some chairs and a kitchen attached to it. The only one in the room was Nisei, what was usual. He was already eating and reading the morning paper as Soubi just walked in without saying a word. He hated this man as well. He _had _helped kidnapping them. They never spoke to each other, but Soubi didn't care. He enjoyed the silence better than having to hear the man's voice anyway. Everything it better than talking to '_the creep-with-the-wicked-smile_' or '_the weird-ice-cream-guy_'. The blonde smiled at this thought. He had actually been so bored he had made up names for Seimei and Nisei.

''Hey.'' Nisei said, as Soubi looked up in surprise.

''Uhh… Hey.'' He said in response, wondering why he was talking to him suddenly.

Nisei put the paper down he was reading and looked at Soubi, who was now eating. ''I want to make a plan.'' He said suddenly.

''A plan? For what?'' Soubi asked. '_What the hell?_'

''I know you don't like being here, and I don't like you being here either. I want to make a plan so you two can get out.'' He said as Soubi's mouth fell open. '_What did he just say?_' He thought.

''E-excuse me? I thought you hated Ritsuka and me.''

''I do, but that's because you get all the attention and Seimei doesn't like me anymore.'' He said childish. Soubi shuddered at the thought. '_You're must be really sick if you __**want **__to get attention from him._'

''So what you're actually saying is that you're going to help us getting out of here?'' Soubi said, still in shock. '_Is he really going to help us? What the hell?_'

''Yes… I already know what to do so Seimei will freak out, but we only have one chance.'' He said.

''Okay, so tell me…?''

''Well, have to get Seimei away from Ritsuka. And then you two…''

* * *

><p>Ritsuka felt something against his lips and opened his eyes immediately. He saw it was his brother again, sitting on the edge of the bed with a tray of foot. Ritsuka sighed. It had been like this all week and he was missing Soubi more every day. But he couldn't do anything about that, he was Seimei's now. He would forget about him, and fall in love with Seimei.<p>

Ritsuka opened his mouth as Seimei put the spoon into his mouth. He didn't like being fed by his brother, but he knew struggling didn't help. So he just let Seimei fed him and hoped he'd leave him alone for the rest of the day.

When Ritsuka was done eating, Seimei put the tray down on a table close by. He walked over to the bed where his little brother was still lying in. He had an emotionless expression on his face, because he knew what was coming next…

Seimei kissed Ritsuka's lips, one, twice… Until he was lying on top of him and kissing him roughly pulling his tongue inside his little brother's mouth.

Then he finally let go of the younger one's mouth who was now panting. He pulled off Ritsuka's cloths as his own followed next. He kissed his brother's neck and traveled down his chest to this now hard cock.

Ritsuka covered his eyes with his hands. He couldn't watch his brother touching him again like this. This was a true nightmare! He just wanted to be back at the manor with Soubi.

Soubi... Ritsuka missed him too much, he didn't think he could bare it any longer living like this. He wanted to see Soubi, touch him, kiss him, snuggle with him…

He felt Seimei pound into him roughly as tears started to come down his cheeks. Not only from his brothers raping session, but also from the loneliness… He missed Soubi so much, he'd rather die than having to live like this!

* * *

><p><strong>I'm very sorry guys, but I made another chapter without Soubi and Ritsuka being together! Please don't kill me for it *hides under bed*!<strong>

**I think I'm going to make 2 or 3 more chapters after this one. Thank for all of your reviews and giving your opinion from the 'chapter' previous! **


	12. The plan

''Are you ready?'' Nisei asked. Soubi nodded.

''Good. And remember, you can only do this ones, so do it good.''

''Yes yes, you already said that twenty times. Get it on already!'' Soubi said. He couldn't wait to do this, one, because he'd be able to see Ritsuka again, two… Let's just said Soubi liked the plan.

''Fine but remember, were not friends, and I never helped you to escape, and I don't know anything about the plan either. Understood?'' He said harshly. Soubi's eyes narrowed but still nodded.

''Okay, now go to Ritsuka fast, he is on the second floor, third door at your left. I'll try to distract Seimei as long as possible, but you still have to do it quickly. If you're done, just go back to your room and pretend nothing happened.'' He said.

''Okay, and I just have to… Eerr… use this? '' Soubi asked, holing up the bottle Nisei had given him.

''Yes, now go already!'' Nisei said.

''Yes! Eeh… Thanks Nisei…'' Soubi said and then left.

Nisei just smiled. He opened the door and saw Seimei sitting in his chair, reading a book. He closed the door quietly and walked over to the raven. He walked behind him and put his arms around his neck.

''What are you reading?'' He asked with his most sweet voice.

''Just some boring literature stuff.'' He answered, not looking up.

Nisei frowned. Seimei still didn't pay any attention to him. He came closer to the raven and kissed his neck softly. He wasn't sure, but he thought he had felt some kind of reaction. He continued this action until Seimei spoke.

''My my, I guess I haven't paid enough attention to you.'' He said, as if he could read Nisei's mind. Seimei smirked. ''Wanna play?''

Nisei thought it couldn't get any better. That sure took in some time.

''Hell yes.''

* * *

><p>Soubi didn't knew how fast he'd had to run up the stairs. As he arrived as Ritsuka's door, he took a deep breath and then opened it. '<em>Finally I get to see him again!<em>' Was all was Soubi was thinking off. '_Ritsuka, were getting out of here!_'

As he opened the door, the only thing he could see was darkness. He closed the door and let his eyes get used to the sudden light change. Soubi heard some light breathing noise and guessed the raven was probably sleeping.

After a minute he could figure out there was a bed in the middle of the room. He walked over to the bed and sat down on the side where he had seen some figure lying down. He looked over to something that looked like a nightstand and found a lamp on it. He flicked it on, and then he finally saw him…

Ritsuka… He was sleeping so peacefully with his hands next to his face and some hair covering his closed eyes. Soubi felt some tears slip down his cheeks from happiness. Ritsuka was there, finally after a week being ripped away from each other. He could see Ritsuka, Ritsuka! Soubi couldn't describe the feeling that was going through him now…

He retched out with one hand and let it go over the ravens face. He pulled out some bangs of his face as then he heard his breathing hitch a little and the angel opened his eyes. Soubi just sat there, stiffened of happiness…

Ritsuka looked as the hand who was touching him and then looked up into Soubi's eyes. The ravens eyes widened as his mouth opened;

''…Soubi…? Is this a dream?'' He asked as tears slipped now down his cheeks as well.

Soubi smiled warm. ''No, it's really me.'' He said and leaned down as he kissed the ravens lips. Soubi instantly felt two arms being put around his neck to held them close.

''Why are you here? I thought you loved Seimei…'' Ritsuka said as their lips parted.

'_What? He really thought that?_' Soubi thought, not believing it. ''I… I love you. Seimei might have put a stupid scar on me, but that doesn't make me love him.''

Ritsuka looked like he could cry from happiness again. ''R-really?''

Soubi smiled. ''Really, I love _you._''

Ritsuka hugged Soubi tied. ''I love you too.''

''Ritsuka, we are getting out of here, and I have a plan.''

Ritsuka looked surprised. ''A plan…? Oh, Nisei told me about that he was going to make a plan…''

''Yes, you know the plan already? Or do I have to explain it to you?'' Soubi asked. When Ritsuka nodded he pushed a bottle into Ritsuka's hands.

Ritsuka read the words what was on it and his face instantly got red. ''Eehh… S-soubi? Is this the plan?''

Soubi smirked a little. ''Yeah, I thought it was weird in the beginning too, but Nisei explained it very well.'' He said, seeing Ritsuka still didn't got it. He sighed as grabbed the bottle again. ''You know what this is?'' He asked. Ritsuka nodded.

''Tell me.'' Soubi said, looking at Ritsuka with a playful smirk.

Ritsuka turned even redder. ''Uhh… That's… That's l-lubricant…''

''It is indeed, but this is not normal lubricant.'' Soubi said kissing Ritsuka again. ''Ritsuka, if you use this, you can make me yours.''

Ritsuka's eyes widened. ''What…? No, that's not possible, you're Seimei's already…''

''Ritsuka, I love you, not Seimei. I think it could work, and now I want to try anything to get out of here with you. I'd really rather die than staying here and not being able to see you.'' Ritsuka's eyes widened. '_That's exactly what I thought too…_'

''O-okay… But I just have to… Err… D-do you?'' Ritsuka said nervously as Soubi smirked. Ritsuka was always so cute when they were about to do _something._

''Yes.'' Soubi said, rolling over so Ritsuka was on top. ''Do what you want, but do it fast. We don't have that much time.''

''Okay…'' Ritsuka whispered and begin to kiss Soubi's neck, as he pulled up the blondes shirt. Then he begin to lick the pink soft buds. Soubi moaned a little as Ritsuka kissed and licked further down until he reached Soubi's still closed pants. Ritsuka looked up at the blonde who was watching him with half closed eyes. The raven opened the zipped and then slit them off. When Ritsuka got back for the boxers Soubi stopped him.

''You undress too.'' He said. Ritsuka smirked as he pulled off his clothes. Then he got back to Soubi and smirked again.

''Good?'' He asked with a little attitude.

''No, I think it's good if you're exploding inside of me, now take off my boxers.'' Soubi said playful.

Ritsuka giggled a little. ''Oh, I sorry, I'll make some fast progress then.'' He said as he ripped Soubi's underwear off. Soubi hissed from the cold air hitting him as his cock jumped out. Ritsuka blinked and then giggled again. '_God, I have to tape that giggle…_' Soubi thought as he felt Ritsuka reach for the bottle. He opened it and poured some of the liquid on one of his hands. They both gasped as they looked at the liquid. It was… glowing? Yes, it was glowing with a green-yellow kind of color. Soubi looked at Ritsuka who was just as surprised as the blonde. ''…Why… is it glowing?'' Ritsuka asked looking at Soubi.

''I don't know… Probably because it's some kind of… magic stuff?'' Soubi guessed.

Ritsuka looked confused but that soon faded. ''Whatever, if it works, than I don't care.'' He said as he started to rub it on his arousal. Soubi bit his lip as he looked at Ritsuka. It was just so _fucking _sexy. He saw Ritsuka's lips curve up some.

''Like what you see?''

''I think I'm the one who is going to explode if you won't do something fast.'' He responded, still looking at the raven's hand who was going up and down over his own member.

Ritsuka come some closer and lined himself up in front of Soubi's ass. ''Ready?''

''Yes.'' And with that, Ritsuka pushed himself inside of Soubi. They both moaned and Ritsuka couldn't stop himself to let Soubi adjust. But of course the blonde didn't care…

''Masochist.'' Ritsuka said panting as they heard the bed creaking.

''Aahh… Ritsuka…'' Soubi moaned.

''S-soubi… It's so w-arm inside…'' Ritsuka said, as he began to trust in faster.

''D-do you l-ike… ahh…being ins-ide of me?'' Soubi said, panting heavy.

''Ye-s…'' Ritsuka said, blushing again.

Suddenly Soubi's strong arms where wrapped around Ritsuka's neck, bringing their lips together as they kissed passionately.

''I l-love… you.'' Soubi said.

''L-love you too…'' Ritsuka panted. He was close, and he knew Soubi was too. Ritsuka's hand reached out and started to pump the blondes erection at the same rhythm from their trusts.

''Ah! R-ritsuka…I can't… AAH~!'' Soubi said as he came. With just a few more trusts Ritsuka came too exploding inside off the blonde.

He pulled out of Soubi and collapsed next to him in the bed. He wanted to close him eyes for a moment, but some sudden light in the room wouldn't let him. Ritsuka and Soubi both sat up in shock as Soubi's neck started shining the same green color as the lubricant. They both watched with wide eyes as the light went down and the new letters at Soubi's neck showed themselves.

'_Loveless_'

Ritsuka looked at the letters, and then back at Soubi's eyes. It had worked… It had really worked! Ritsuka hugged Soubi tied from happiness.

''It worked, it worked!'' Was all Ritsuka could say.

''I know, I'm so happy!'' Soubi said, feeling as the happiest person in the world. They hugged and fell asleep in each other's arms.

The only thing they had forgotten was that Nisei couldn't hold up Seimei forever. They didn't even noticed when the door opened…

* * *

><p><strong>And there you go, chapter twelve already! <strong>

**MewCherryBlosson1****: Thank you very much! I'm flattered by your review, but when I sometimes read one of the chapters through I see that I sometimes forgot some letters in some words, or that it is some hole other word! And I laughed at the part where you wrote: '' two super kawaii charictures making love''. I never thought of it like that, but it is sure true! XD **

**And of course thanks to all my other reviewers too! Promocat, ****0-Panduhmonium-0****, ****Harry-Hikaru-Kimihiro-Jeevas****, ****InnocentUke97****, ****busard****, ****MidnightHazel****, ****ButterflyMarquiS****, ****Alois Pinstripe****, ****spiritmind675****, ****betrayal kills**** and of course ****MewCherryBlosson1**** XD! You all rock! Free cookies for you*passes out free cookies*!**


	13. Just go home!

''It worked, it worked!'' Was all Ritsuka could say.

''I know, I'm so happy!'' Soubi said, feeling as the happiest person in the world. They hugged and fell asleep in each other's arms.

The only thing they had forgotten was that Nisei couldn't hold up Seimei forever. They didn't even noticed when the door opened and a man stepped inside of the room. He walked over to the bed where he saw Ritsuka and Soubi, sleeping in each other's arms. The man smirked.

''They're really stupid, now are they?'' Nisei said as he sat down on the bed and shook Ritsuka a bit.

''Come on stupid brat, wake up!'' He said irritated as he shook him ones more. Ritsuka opened his eyes and saw Nisei's face. He gave a small squeak and sat up straight, revealing his bare chest.

''N-Nisei!'' Ritsuka said hard enough the wake Soubi. ''What are you doing here?'' He asked pulling up the covers a bit to cover himself.

''Well, Seimei left and I went to Soubi's room to ask if the plan had worked. Then I noticed Soubi wasn't in his room, so I came here and now I found you to sleeping and hugging each other happily.'' He said with narrowed eyes. ''Have you any idea what could have happen if Seimei had found you two like this? No way in hell he'd let you go by then. He'd torture you two until you scream in pain.''

Ritsuka and Soubi looked at each other. ''Sorry.'' They said as Ritsuka grinned. ''You know, that sounded like you're my dad or something.'' Soubi began to laugh as Nisei looked pissed.

''Shut up.'' He said. ''Seimei is back in ten minutes, if you don't want to screw up I'd say Soubi got to his room now.''

''Sure thing dad.'' He said, Nisei looking even more pissed.

''What is Seimei doing anyway?'' Ritsuka asked as Soubi started to look for his clothes.

''He went to buy… Something.'' Nisei said.

Ritsuka's eyes narrowed. ''Do I want to know?''

''No.'' He said. Soubi had finally found all of his clothes and looked at Nisei.

''Would you mind turning around?'' He asked. Nisei didn't say anything but growled and turned his head out of the detraction of Soubi and looked at Ritsuka instead, who giggled at his action.

''Don't laugh at me, brat.'' He said as Ritsuka giggled again.

''Sorry.'' He said and turned his head looking in Soubi's direction. He blushed bright red and turned back to Nisei who looked shocked now.

Ritsuka looked at him with a confused look. ''What…?'' He said, wondering what could be so shocking at the moment.

''…''

''What?''

''Ehh… Your ears…'' He said. Ritsuka's eyes widened as he heard Soubi gasp. His hands felt up to his catears. The soon as he touched one it felt down on the covers as the other one was lose with a soft pull.

''They… Fell off…'' Ritsuka muttered. '_'What the hell? I'm not Loveless anymore?''_ The thought as he was interrupted by Soubi hugging him from behind. Ritsuka was surprised but enjoyed the hug… Until he felt the blond wasn't done dressing yet and Ritsuka started blushing again.

''S-soubi! You should dress first!'' Ritsuka said.

''I'm just happy that that stupid curse it broken.'' He said kissing the boys cheek.

''Yaay, everyone is happy, now get back to your room before Seimei see's you.'' Nisei said irritated.

''Fine _dad_.'' Soubi said as the man growled again. He dressed himself and, by irritation of Nisei, made out with Ritsuka for five seconds and then left.

* * *

><p>''Ritsuka, little brother? Are you still sleeping?'' Seimei asked as he looked around in the dark room. It was two pm already, but he thought that Ritsuka liked sleeping long. He closed the door and walked over to the bed. He flicked on the lamp on the nightstand and saw nothing more than just covers and a big bump. He sighed and placed one hand on what probably was Ritsuka's head and rubbed his a little.<p>

''Little brother, you can't sleep forever. You have to get up.'' He said, followed by a annoyed moan from the raven who was lying down under the covers.

''I don't wanna get up.'' He said. ''Let me sleep.''

''Sorry Ritsuka, I can't allow that.'' He said, and with that he ripped the covers off Ritsuka and his earless head was revealed.

''Ah!'' Ritsuka said as his hands flew up to his head where his catears suppose to be. Seimei sat there for a moment with the covers still in hands and a weird kind of smile on his face. Ritsuka thought he'd even saw his brothers eye twitching. They looked at each other as ticking of the clock could be heard.

_Tick_

…

_Tick_

Seimei slowly let the covers slip out of his hands and stood up. Ritsuka didn't know what to say as his brother left the room.

* * *

><p>Soubi was lying down on his bed as he heard the door open violently. '<em>And there he is…<em>' Soubi thought as he didn't move and stared up to the ceiling. He heard Seimei walk in and he felt him pin his wrists down the bed. When Soubi looked at him

he was shocked. He had thought Seimei to be angry, but that wasn't what Soubi saw in his eyes. He looked… Sad?

''You! You did it! Didn't you?'' He said, squeezing the blondes wrists.

Soubi blinked. ''What did I do?'' He asked innocent.

''You know damn well what you did!'' He said as Soubi could see tears form in the corners of his eyes. Soubi widened '_He has feelings?_'

''Let me see your neck!'' He said as he grabbed Soubi's collar and pulled in down. And there it was, the place where _'Beloved'_ was suppose to be was now _'Loveless'_. Seimei let go of the blonde and he sat down on the edge of the bed. Soubi got up as he heard a creepy smile come from the raven.

''So you really did it.'' He said surprisingly calm. ''Fine, I don't care. You two just go home. I won't bother you anymore.''

Soubi didn't know if that had been real what the just had heard… '_He is letting us go?'_

''Really? You promise to leave us alone?'' This was just too easy. There had to be a catch.

''Yes yes, just go already! If you two really hate me that much than go home!'' He half said, half shouted. Soubi sat on the bed for a minute, wondering if this was a trick or it was true what the raven just had said.

''Everyone hates me anyway…'' He said with a calm, sad voice. Soubi didn't know how, but he felt quite bad for him. He got up and walked to the door. He opened it and looked at Seimei ones more. He looked like a mess with his face hidden underneath his bangs. It was useless because Soubi knew anyway he was crying.

''That's not true…'' He said as Seimei looked up with a kind of suprised look. ''I know someone who wants attention from you very badly.'' He said and walked away, letting the raven sitting there in wonder…

When he had closed the door he run ten times as fast to Ritsuka's room as opened the door. His raven haired angel was standing in the middle of the room as he looked up at Soubi. He walked over to him and kissed him passionately. Ritsuka didn't know why he got kissed so suddenly, but he decided to like it and he gave in.

When he pulled away from Ritsuka they were both panting. ''W-where was that for?'' Ritsuka asked.

''We're going home!'' He said happily tears in his eyes.

''It… it worked?'' Ritsuka said and Soubi nodded. Now Ritsuka was crying too and hugged Soubi tied. ''Nobody can ever separate us.'' He whispered almost inaudible.

''I love you.'' Soubi said.

''I love you too.'' Ritsuka said as they hugged again.

''So…How do you want to get home? Walk?'' Ritsuka asked.

''No way, I'll just call my parents, they'll come to pick us up. I bet they're going crazy by now, like 'Ogod! Where are Soubi and Ritsuka? I hope there fine! We should call the cops, and the FBI and the army!'' He said as Ritsuka laughed.

''Probably.'' The raven said and thought. ''I know where a phone is here!''

''Hey, that might be useful if we want to call someone!'' Soubi said extremely stupid. Ritsuka's eyes narrowed.

''What the fuck is wrong with you? Hadn't enough oxygen of something?'' He asked as Soubi laughed.

''Something like that I guess, now take us to the phone.'' He said as Ritsuka nodded and they left.

''Here!'' Ritsuka said, pointing at a phone that was attached to the wall. Soubi picked up the phone and dialed the number of his house. A few seconds of silence and then someone answered the call.

''Hello-'' Soubi recognized the voice immediately and didn't let his mother finish.

''Mom!'' He shouted through the phone.

''Soubi! O good god! You're alive! Is Ritsuka there too? Where are you? Are you hurt? What happened?'' She asked concerned as Soubi smirked.

''Yes, Ritsuka is here too. And were fine, we just want a ride home.'' Soubi said calm.

''Okay, we'll come to pick you up! Where are you? What happened?'' She asked again.

''Err… We got sort of kidnapped, b-but we're fine! Don't worry! Just come pick us up!'' Soubi said as the conversation kept going like this. Ritsuka didn't wanted him to tell them about his brother, and Soubi understood that. But it was kind of hard to explain it to his parents like this, especially with his mother who wasn't giving up and just kept asking what happened. Finally after like thirty minutes she gave up and said she'd came with a car to pick them up.

When they opened the door of the creepy house Soubi's mother was there to hug them almost to death.

''I so glad you're save and not hurt!'' She just kept saying over and over. They had make up that they had been kidnapped by someone they didn't know, and they were able to escape.

''Ritsuka, are you sure they didn't hurt you?'' Soubi's mother asked looking up at his now earless head. He looked at her with a confused look and then understood what she mend.

''No! I… S-soubi did this…'' He said with a blush covering his face. She looked at Soubi and smirked because she could see it wasn't done with force.

''I'm very happy for you two.'' She said. The rest of the ride everyone was quiet. As soon as they arrived home the doors opened and Soubi's fader stood there with kind of a smile on his face. What was weird because he was usually sulky and never showed his feelings.

''Soubi! I'm so glad you're save!'' He said as he hugged the blonde, who was surprised. ''And you too Ritsuka-'' He said, and then looked up at his head as the raven sighed.

''Soubi did it.'' He said with a smirk.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, some explanation for this chapter. One, you could see this as the last one, but I'm already making a sort of 'extra' one that's taking place two years later. Two, if you think this is a crappy end, I agree with you! If you want to see anything in the coming chapter (two years later), then please tell me! <strong>


	14. Two years later, part one

**Two years later**

''Hey wait up!'' Ritsuka yelled through the halls of the school. It had been already two years ago that he had been captured by his brother and Nisei. He was now sixteen, and a lot more mature. He had grown a few inches, but he still had to stand on his toes if he wanted to kiss Soubi. Ritsuka smirked as he thought of his boyfriend, who was now nineteen and in college. Ritsuka was still in high school. Well still, he had started a year ago, but he was smart enough to get into a class with people from his age. He had also made some friends. There was a girl named Yuiko, she had pink hair, big boobs, and still her ears. And she was quite dump… Then there was a boy named Yayoi, he had long black/silver hair, glasses and also still his ears. And at the end there were his friends Natsuo and Youji. They were always together, and always playing pranks on everyone. Natsuo had long red curly hair, and no ears or tail. Youji had long green hair, and also without ears on his head. Even Yuiko could see they were together, always cuddling and flirting in class.

''Loveless-kun is too slow!'' Natsuo yelled through the hallway, as he was running to the next class together with Youji. Ritsuka frowned as he felt the cramp in his tummy get worse.

''I told you not to call me that!'' He yelled with anger. Yes, Natsuo and Youji knew about his name, but that was because they were 'Zero'. That means they can feel no pain, warmth or cold.

''Come on, you're so slow lately!'' The green haired boy yelled.

Ritsuka frowned. ''Why do you think that is?''

''Because you're carrying _extra weight_ with you?'' Natsuo said with a big smirk.

''S-shut up!'' Ritsuka yelled as he run forwards them.

''Anyway, I want to see our new teacher!'' Youji yelled, thought Ritsuka was standing right next to him. Natsuo and Youji had bullied the old teacher so much, that she had left and today they were getting to see the new one. Ritsuka didn't care that much about seeing their new teacher, it was for math, and he hated that!

''So you can pull pranks on this one as well? Why don't you leave the teachers alone!'' Ritsuka said as they finally reached the classroom. They walked through the door and sat down. Well, Ritsuka did, Natsuo and Youji run up to their new teacher and started to bother him/her already. The raven sighed and started unpacking in stuff as he heard the class come in.

Natsuo and Youji walked over to their seats in front of Ritsuka. The green haired male grabbed Ritsuka's chin and looked in his eyes as the raven looked at him with narrowed eyes.

''What?'' He asked, but the only thing that Youji said was something like 'Hmm…'

''What is it Youji?'' Ritsuka almost shouted. He hated as people looked as him like this. Now Natsuo turned and looked too.

''Yes, definitely twins.'' Youji finally spoke as Ritsuka slapped his hand away.

''What do you mean?'' Ritsuka asked annoyed. They looked up confused.

''You haven't looked at him yet?'' Natsuo asked pointing in the direction of where their new teacher probably be.

''No…'' Ritsuka said, trying to look, but all his classmates where in his sight. _'Damn kids, move!'_ He cursed in his head. ''Can't see him.'' Ritsuka said.

''He is definitely you're twin!'' Youji yelled in the ravens ear, causing him to jump.

''I don't have twins!'' Ritsuka yelled back.

''Than he is you're clone for sure!'' The red haired yelled.

''Nobody cloned me!'' Ritsuka yelled annoyed. '_What the hell is with this new teacher?_' The raven thought.

''The only difference is that he's creepy.'' Youji said as Natsuo nodded.

Ritsuka looked confused. ''Creepy?''

''We said he looked like someone we know and he smirked creepily.'' Natsuo said as he shuddered. Ritsuka's eyes widened. '_Look like someone they know…_' He thought as he had a mini freak out. '_No way, it can't be! What the hell would __**he **__be doing here?_' The raven was quickly snapped out of his thoughts by the teacher speaking.

''Okay everyone! Please be quiet!'' He said as he wrote his name on the board. Ritsuka's heart stopped for a moment. No, this couldn't be true! Ritsuka didn't wanted it to be, but it was… It was right there, on the board.

'_Aoyagi'_

Ritsuka thought he'd was going to faint. His brother was him new math teacher. His brother for god's sake! He knew his brother was smart, but that he could become a teacher?

Ritsuka's eyes turned big as he sunk away in his seat. Natsuo and Youji looked at him as they saw a dark aura form around him.

''Eerr… Hey… A-are you all right?'' Youji asked as Natsuo poked him.

''This one is definitely death.'' Natsuo declared. ''Do you want to you want to get buried in a chest or cremated?'' He asked as the raven slapped the hand away.

''Fuck off!'' He yelled as they looked surprised. ''Eerr… I mean… S-sorry I-'' He was cut off by hearing a chalk break. He looked up and looked right into the eyes of his brother, who was now older. His hair had grown and he looked a lot less pale. It was quiet for a moment, but then the silence was interrupted by Youji yelling.

''See, I told you! He's you're twin!'' He yelled so the hole class could hear. Ritsuka didn't know what to do… He wanted to get out of heard right now, in fear for his brother. But he couldn't do anything now anyway, so why was he affright? Seimei also looked a lot nicer as teacher, just like he was a normal person…

''S-seimei…'' Ritsuka whispered so no one could even hear. But the older man saw his lips moving as know exactly what the younger one just had said…

He snapped out of his trance and looked around the class. EVERYONE was staring now.

''Eerr… Well, all of you open your books and go to page twelve-'' He said, but he got interrupted by one of the kids.

''Sensei Sensei! Is that true? Are you and Ritsuka-kun twins?'' A pink haired girl with big boobs yelled. Seimei got a little nervous.

''No, we're not.'' He said clam, knowing Ritsuka was still staring at him.

''T-then, are you related?'' She asked. _'Damn'_ He thought '_I know this question was coming next. What should I say? Lie? What would Ritsuka want?_'

''H-however, everyone turn your books at page twelve and start with the assignments. If you don't understand it, than raise your hand and I'll come to help you.'' He said as he wrote some things on the board and then sat down in his char.

Ritsuka just sat in his chair thinking he was going to die. '_But still, he haven't said that he are actually brothers._' The raven thought as he smiled. '_Thank you Seimei, but if we want it or not, we will always be related.'_

Seimei looked up in this little brothers direction as he saw a little smile on his face. His eyes widened '_He's smiling? Why? He hates me… But he is still smiling… Maybe he is thinking of Soubi… Yes, that must be it! Because he'd never smile of the thought of me, and all the horrible things I've done to him…' _Seimei thought as he turned back to the papers on his desk. '_I'd like to talk to him, just one's more. Just so I can... So I can say sorry for everything…_' Suddenly he saw a tear falling down in one of the papers. '_What?_' He thought as he wiped away the tears in his eyes inconspicuous.

Then he looked at the clock that was hanging on the wall, still ten more minutes… What had he been thinking all the time? He looked around in the classroom to see if anyone had raised his hand. Nothing… The sighed as he noticed someone standing next to his desk. He looked up and he saw one of the young male's with red hair that had been bothering him before.

''Eehh… I don't understand this part…'' He said as Seimei took the book from the redhead. He heard his gasp as he gave him a strange look.

''What…?'' Seimei asked, wondering what could be so interesting at the moment. He moved his hand as the redhead's eyes followed it. '_He is looking at my name…'_ He thought and smirked. He opened his mouth to speak but the younger one cut him off.

''Look.'' He said as he lifted his shirt up a bit and a piece of his hip revealed. Seimei didn't got it first but then he saw some kind of zero on his skin. _'Zero…'_ He had heard of them. They feel no pain and… Something else. The redhead smirked as he picked up his book and walked away, letting Seimei sit there in wonder. '_Wait where are you going? I didn't even explained it yet…'_

Seimei stood up to say something, but the school bell interrupted him and everyone started packing. He slowly packed his things as he saw the class leave. He walked to the door in still in thoughts of his little brother. '_He's probably gone home by now…_' He thought as he looked up without thinking. And what he saw, was more than surprising… There he was, Ritsuka, standing in front of him with a kind of nervous looking expression. Seimei felt his bag slip out of his hands and heard it fall on the ground.

''R-ritsuka…'' He muttered. He wanted to hug his little brother to death after not being able to see him for so long… But he thought it be better if he didn't touch him. It only scare him more, he was already very brave to stand here in front of his brother…

''I-I…'' He begun. '_So cute'_ Seimei thought. ''I wanted to t-talk to you…'' He said as the older male felt his heart raise. Ritsuka wanted to talk to him…After all he had done, he'd be able to talk to him? This couldn't get any better.

Seimei smiled. ''Please…'' He said, as Ritsuka looked up with surprise. He looked like his normal brother, the one he liked before he raped him.

Seimei took a deep breath and then spoke. ''I'm sorry.'' He said looking into the boy's eyes.

Ritsuka thought he was going to cry from happiness. ''You're-… W-what?'' Ritsuka said, not really believing it. He looked into his brother's eyes and he didn't know if what he saw was real, but he saw some tears in the corners of his eyes.

''Ritsuka, I'm so sorry for all I've put you through, I really am! And I know that you might not forgive me and that you hate me, but I just wanted to let you know that I'm sorry-'' He said as he was cut off by his little brother hugging him. Seimei didn't know what was happening, he was forgiving him? Why? Why why? He had freaking raped him, like a thousand times! He had ripped him away from the person he loved! So why the hell was he forgiving him?

''Ritsuka…'' Seimei said, feeling tears flow down by now. They sat a little while like this, and then Ritsuka pulled away, also with tears running down his cheeks.

''Seimei, I'm so glad you're saying this, really! Because I never really hated you, and I always believed that my real Onii-san would come back some day.'' He said, looking into his brothers eyes. ''I forgive you, but you must know I'm with Soubi now, and we're never going to be able to have that kind of relationship ever again.''

Seimei smiled. He wasn't asking for that, he was just asking for forgiveness, and that is what he had got. Happier he couldn't be.

''Ritsuka, I wasn't planning on that, don't worry. Because, I know you belong to Soubi…'' He said as the younger one saw some kind of loving look on his face. ''And I belong to someone else.'' Ritsuka's eyes turned big as he thought one the only person who that could be…

''No way!'' Ritsuka squeaked. ''You and Nisei? Really? Congratulations!''

''You should thank Soubi for me, he is the one who made me realize it.'' Seimei said.

''Soubi?'' Ritsuka said surprised.

''Yes, the day you two escaped I said that everyone hated me anyway and he told me that wasn't true, that he knew someone who wanted attention from me very badly. I couldn't think of anyone first, but then I realized it. Later Nisei told me the whole story about how he helped you two escape.'' He said.

It was quiet for a few minutes…

''So… Have you been up to something lately?'' Seimei asked.

Ritsuka thought about it and then smiled. ''Well, I'm going every week ones to the Seven Voices Academy with Soubi… To become stronger and learn spells and how to fight and stuff.''

Seimei looked up surprised. ''Oh really? Did Soubi already learned some interesting spells?''

Ritsuka's face suddenly turned into a red tomato. ''Err… Well, I g-guess so…'' He said looked down at the ground. Seimei raised an eyebrow wondering what could be so embarrassing about a spell.

''What do you mea-'' He tried, but he got interrupted by Ritsuka who moaned uncomfortably as his hands shut down to his stomach. Seimei saw he was trying to hide it a little, but it was no use. ''Ritsuka, what's wrong?''

''N-nothing…'' He said with a kind of painful expression on his face. Seimei's eyes narrowed. This was exactly Ritsuka, never admitting he was in pain or that he was angry. He grinned as he grabbed his wrists with one hand, and placed his free hand on this little brothers stomach. The younger one gave a high pitched squeak as the older ones grin disappeared.

''Ritsuka I'm sorry to say this, but you really become fat. Well, you tummy has…'' He said as the younger one only blushed brighter red(If that was possible).

''Eeh, y-you think so?'' He asked, trying to free himself from Seimei's grip.

''Yes, but if you hadn't worn this black sweater I wouldn't have notic-'' He said as he stopped again because he felt _something _touching his hand thought Ritsuka's tummy. His eyes turned big as looked at his younger brother. '_What. The. Hell._' He thought. '_Ritsuka is a boy, I can know, so how the hell can there be living something inside his stomach?_'

''Ritsuka, care to explain?'' He asked, his eyes wide.

The boy opened his mouth to speak, but he didn't get a chance to say anything as someone shouted his name.

''RITSUKA!'' They heard through the hallway as they both looked up.

Ritsuka squeaked in surprise. ''S-soubi!'' He said. And in one flits moment he didn't know what happened, but _somehow _Soubi had landed on Seimei, pushing him with his face down the ground.

Seimei didn't do anything. '_If I move, he's going to think that I'm still the same person…'_

''You basted, you said you'd leave us alone!'' Soubi shouted, and then turning his head forwards Ritsuka, who was flabbergasted. ''Ritsuka, did he do anything to you? Are you hurt?''

''I-I… No… I'm fine.'' Ritsuka finally stuttered out. ''Err… S-soubi, you can release him, he isn't going to do anything.''

''No way in hell, he's just going to hurt you again! I saw you two just, he was holding your wrists!'' Soubi said, but when he saw the look on Ritsuka's face he didn't know for sure. '_He's serious?_' He looked back at Seimei, who was lying down on the ground not doing anything else than breathing. ''Fine.'' He finally said and he stood up.

''Thanks…'' Seimei said, and then looking serious. ''Soubi, I know you don't like me, and you have all the right to hate me, but I just want you to know I sorry for all the things I've done, to you and Ritsuka. I not the same person anymore who I was back then. Would you… P-please… F-orgive me for all of those things?''

Soubi's mouth fell open by the sudden apology. '_What the hell had he just said? He was sorry? Not the same person? He wanted forgiveness? _' Soubi knew he couldn't trust this guy, but he had a sort of new aura around him, maybe he really_ had_ changed. Something like he had become a new person. A _better _one. He looked at Ritsuka, who smiled and gave him a nod.

Soubi sighed. ''I don't know, I always didn't liked you, but not _hated_ you…'' He thought and then spoke. ''Okay fine, but you need to know that if you ever hurt ever him again, you're not going to live much longer. And you're not going to get Ritsuka back,''

Seimei grinned. ''Ritsuka also said that, but I'm not going to steal him away from you or hurt him. I've found my own luck, thanks to you.''

Soubi looked up surprised. ''T-thanks to me? What did I do?''

Ritsuka giggled and Seimei rolled his eyes. ''You can say it.''

''Seimei and Nisei are together now!'' Ritsuka squeaked as Soubi's mouth few open for the second time that day.

''I did that…?'' He said as he thought for a few seconds and then remembered. He smirked. ''Oh yeah, I remember that. Your welcome I guess.''

Seimei smiled at him and opened his mouth to speak, but he was ones again interrupted by Ritsuka who tensed lightly and put his hands on his tummy. Soubi looked at him and embraced him.

''Don't push yourself, if it hurts then say it.'' He said and kissed his forehead. The older raven just stood there, not really knowing what was going on.

''Err…'' He spoke as the two looked up. ''Is Ritsuka…?'' He asked but he didn't finish.

Ritsuka blushed as Soubi smirked. ''Yes.''

Seimei's eyes widened. ''But… How?''

''A spell.'' The blonde spoke as the raven started to get it. '_So that's why he blushed so much…_' He thought as he smirked. '_That's even cuter._'

''Congratulations.'' He said with a warm smile. ''How long already?''

Ritsuka looked at him still with a blush. ''Uhh…S-seven months…''

* * *

><p>Ritsuka sighed as he sat down on the couch. He looked around and smiled. The two had got their own apartment a year ago and he still wasn't used to it.<p>

''So, what do you think?'' Soubi asked as he walked out of the kitchen to the couth with some drinks.

''About Seimei?'' The raven asked as the blonde nodded. ''I think he really means it.''

Soubi sighed. ''I don't know, it's all so sudden…''

''Come on, give him another chance and you'll see that he isn't lying.'' Ritsuka said taking a sip from his drink.

''…''

''Soubi, answer me.''

''…Fine, but if he hurts you ever again, I swear I'm going to kill him.''

''Yay, thanks!'' Ritsuka said happily as he kissed the blondes cheek. He smirked.

''You know I'm expecting to get something more in return from you, right?''

''Hmm, and what do you want then?'' Ritsuka asked with a grin as he crawled on Soubi's lap.

''I think you know that already…'' He said as their noses touched. Ritsuka smirked again and kisses Soubi, his tongue entering him mouth. They kissed for a while like this, but then Soubi broke the kiss and licked Ritsuka's neck.

The rave gasped at the sudden contact but loved every second of it. ''Hmm… Soubi.''

He lie the raven down on the couch and hitched up his sweater. He smirked and looked proudly at Ritsuka's belly. He reached out and caressed it with one hand as Ritsuka blushed.

''What is inside here is ours. We made this together, and soon, it will be born.'' He said as he kissed the younger ones tummy.

''S-soubi… I love you.''

''I love you too-'' Soubi said as he felt something move inside and Ritsuka hissed in pain.

''Aah! I-it hurts…'' He said, looking rather uncomfortable. Soubi felt a little concerned, he looked like he was in more pain than usual.

''I know, but it will be over soon.'' He said as he kissed the ravens tummy again.

''No Soubi, this… This is different, it's lik-'' Ritsuka said as he hissed in pain and started breathing very fast. Soubi's eyes widened. '_Could it be…?_'

''Ritsuka…'' He said but didn't finish.

''W-what is it, Soub-i?'' The raven asked.

''I think you're going to give birth.'' He said with a big grin.

Ritsuka's eyes widened. ''A-already?''

''Yes.''

* * *

><p><strong>So this is actually only part one... I could post it in one chapter too, but then it would be one over the 5000 words… And I'm not even finished yet with the second chapter and I didn't wanted to let you wait any longer! So there you go, two years later, part one.<strong>

**Alois Pinstripe****: I was already planning on that kind of thing, so I hope it turned out how you like it so far =3!**


	15. Two years later, part two

**Two years later Part two**

Seimei smiled as he thought of the next class he was going to teach. Ritsuka's class. He saw the door open and the class walked in. Wait… No Ritsuka… He looked in the detraction of the people where he was with yesterday. Just the two… Where could he be? Maybe he is sick? Seimei didn't have time to think about it too much, he had a class to teach.

He stood up to speak, but then the two kids, who where apparently Ritsuka's friends, stood just next to his desk.

''Ah!'' He gave a weird squeak and backed away a little. ''Oh, sorry. I… didn't see you.''

They looked confused. ''Okay… Well, we just wanted to ask you something about Ritsuka.''

Seimei nodded, not really knowing how he should answer. ''You two, are you related?'' The red head asked looking serious.

''Err… Well…'' Seimei started, but he was cut off by the green haired male.

''Ritsuka said he wanted to talk to you yesterday, so don't give us that bullshit that you don't know him. We already know you two know each other from something.''

Seimei looked at him. '_You know I'm still your teacher right?'_

He sighed. ''Yes, Ritsuka is actually my little brother, but he had some… family issues… and we hadn't seen each other in a long time. Yesterday was the first time in two years, and that's why he wanted to talk.'' He said looking down a little. He felt a like a little kid, telling this to two of this students like this.

''I knew it!'' Youji yelled. ''You own me some money!'' He said as he turned to the red head. He growled as he reached in his pocked for his walled. Seimei grinned as he pulled some bangs out of his face. Suddenly the red head reached out for his hand and pulled it right in front of the green haired males face. He looked a little confused as he looked up at Seimei.

''Is that… Your name?'' He asked.

''Eh… Yes.''

He smirked. ''I didn't know that there were more of 'us' in this school.''

''No me either…'' He said. '_It's quite weird to talk to your students like this…'_ He thought as he was snapped out of it by a hand that was reached out by the green haired male.

''I'm Youji.'' He said. I looked at his hand but then decided to shake it.

''Err…'' '_Should you tell your students your first name…? Oh screw that_.' ''I'm Seimei.''

The red head did the same and shook my hand as well. ''Natsuo.''

''Ne _Aoyagi-Sensei_, do you have any idea where Ritsuka is today?'' The green haired male asked. The raven smirked as he said his name, still calling him like that now they know his name.

''No I'm sorry, I actually thought you might know something.'' Seimei said.

''Oh, I know!'' The red head suddenly yelled as he looked at his mate with a big grin. Youji's face fell.

''No way! You don't think…?'' He asked as Natsuo nodded. ''But that's way too early! Don't you think he is just sick?''

''What are you talking about?'' Seimei asked as he two both looked up at him.

''We're going to give him a home visit.'' The red head spoke as he ran out of the classroom, pulling Seimei along.

''Wait! I have to teach, and you still have school!'' He yelled, surprised by how strong Natsuo actually was.

''Don't worry, this was our last class for today, and I don't think our classmates care if they can go home early.'' Youji said as he ran with them.

''NO WAIT!'' Seimei yelled as the red head let him go.

''What…?''

''I'm going to get in trouble.'' The raven said with his head tilled down.

Youji sighed. ''The school can wait, now come with us.'' He said as he started to walk again.

''No, that's not what I mean…''

Natsuo looked confused. ''Then what _do_ you mean? Still having family issues?''

''No, I made up with Ritsuka…'' '_I think'_ ''But I don't think he likes it if I walk into his house unannounced… And I don't think Soubi will like it either…''

The two looked at each other. ''Why not?''

''Err… Well… It's complicated.'' He said as he head the two sighed.

''I'll take care of this.'' Youji said as he grabbed Seimei's hand. ''**Aoyagi Seimei, take over that name. We take one captive, Seimei.**''

''No, stop that!'' Seimei said. He could obviously hear it was a spell.

''Now, why don't you follow us?'' Natsuo said with a big smirk. The raven didn't really know this spell, but he felt he couldn't move his body the way he wanted it as he felt his legs start moving.

After a lot of running, and finally just walking, they had arrived at some old apartment complex.

Seimei looked at it. ''He lives here?''

''That's right.'' Natsuo said. ''Now walk to the upper building.'' He ordered as the ravens legs obeyed.

''No, I really think it's the best if I leave now!'' Seimei said as his legs weren't listening, as well for Natsuo and Youji.

''Just shut up and walk bitch.'' Youji said, getting crazy from the man's pleads. '_What the hell could be so worse that they don't want him in their house?_'

''What did you just called me?'' Seimei shouted as they reached the apartment.

Natsuo knocked at the door as he heard the two fight. ''Aah! Please shut up you two!'' He yelled. They looked up surprised, muttering something like 'sorry'.

After a minute of two, and several knocks, Youji got irritated.

''I had hoped this day would never come… But I guess there is no other choice.'' He said as he put his hand in his bag. '_When did he took that with him?_' Seimei wondered as gasped at Youji. The green haired male pulled out of his bag, his _school bag,_ something that looked like a very sharp knife.

''Why do you take that with you when you go to school?'' Seimei stuttered.

''Just for annoying people.'' Natsuo said, looking like it was normal for teenagers to bring knifes to school. Or their friends houses.

The red head looked while Youji tried to open the lock on the door with the knife, ignoring the raven yelling at them that the shouldn't be doing this, and that he should leave. But of course, Seimei couldn't do anything. '_Damn that spell! Ritsuka is going to be scared as hell if he sees me in his house. And Soubi… He is going to kill me for sure…_' He sighed at the thought.

Then they heard a soft _click _and the green haired male put his hand on the door knob.

''Ready?'' He asked as Natsuo nodded. He opened the door and walked inside, as the red head did the same, pulling Seimei along.

''Hellooooo? Someone home?'' Youji yelled through the apartment. ''It Natsuo and Youji! And we brought a friend!''

''Let me go already!'' Seimei yelled, a little too hard. Because at that moment, one of the doors opened and Soubi stepped out. He looked from Seimei, to Natsuo, to Youji, and then back at Seimei again. His eyes where widened, his mouth hung half open, but still, he didn't looked mad. No, he more looked like… Surprised?

''H-hello… Wait, how did you get in?'' He asked as he looked at the two teenagers.

''That's top secret.'' Youji said with a big smirk. Soubi sighed.

''I don't think I want to know…'' He said. Then he looked back at Seimei again… Staring… Natsuo and Youji looked confused and felt some uncomfortable atmosphere coming up.

''W-well Soubi, how is Ritsuka? He wasn't at school today.'' The red head decided to ask.

''Err… He's okay, but he needs to rest so-'' Soubi said as he was cut off by the two already running into the room where the blonde just had stepped out. That left Seimei and him here…

The raven looked at the blonde… Silence…

''I'm sorry for coming here, but I had no choice. Those brats… They put a spell on me.'' Seimei said looking serious.

Then Soubi did something the raven hadn't expect him to do. He smirked, he smirked and said: ''Yeah, I know that one. You shouldn't let them bother you like that. But I actually don't really care that you are here, I'm too happy for that now…'' Soubi said as he tapped the ravens forehead and broke the spell. ''Now come, there is something I want to show you.'' He said as he walked into the room behind him.

Seimei followed, happy that he could control his body again. When he walked into the room he had immediately trouble seeing because of the darkness. He felt one hand grab his wrist and pulled him down on something. A bed Seimei guessed. He waited for a few seconds and then heard a weird kind of squeaking sound…

Everybody in the room closed his eyes as Soubi opened the curtains. A big flash of light filled the room and Seimei looked around. The first thing he saw was a big bunch of red hair. Then he looked further, he saw Youji and now Soubi as well standing around the bed. Then he finally saw Ritsuka, his cute little brother. He was sitting in on the bed, the covers covering his lower body… But something was differed, he was looking down at something. When Seimei's eyes drifted slowly down he saw it wasn't some_thing_, but some_body_. There, on Ritsuka's lap was a little baby placed. It had long(for a baby) blonde hair, and big violet eyes, now looking at the older raven.

Seimei didn't know what was happening. Ritsuka… Ritsuka had a baby… What was ever his beloved little baby brother was now a grown up parent…

''Ritsuka…'' Seimei said with tears in his eyes.

The younger raven blushed a little. ''H-hi…''

''Ritsuka… When did…''Seimei didn't continue.

''Last night…''

''I'm so happy for you… Two.'' He said as he looked at Soubi and then back at Ritsuka. ''What is… her or his name?''

Ritsuka giggled a little. ''It's a he, and his name is Sora.''

Seimei looked at the child. ''Can I… touch him?''

Ritsuka smirked. ''Of course.'' He said and handed the baby over to Seimei, who looked up surprised. He hadn't asked for that, but he guessed if Ritsuka said it was okay that it was okay… He looked up at Soubi with a sort of 'is-it-okay?' look. What Soubi nodded he turned back to the younger raven and took the baby. He placed it on his lap and looked at it. The baby was so small, so cute.

Seimei smirked. ''He has your eyes…'' He said as he looked at Ritsuka.

''Yeah…''

''Ne Ritsuka…'' The green haired male spoke after a while of silence. The raven looked up. ''What does the baby eat… drink?''

Ritsuka suddenly blushed bright red. ''Uhh… err… Well…'' He started but didn't finish. Soubi chuckled as the raven shot him a glare.

The red head grinned. ''Don't tell me you have grown boobies?''

''NO!'' Ritsuka yelled as everybody looked at him, even the baby. ''Err… I mean no.''

''Then what does Sora eat?'' Youji asked again.

When Ritsuka didn't say anything Soubi spoke up. ''Just the same way as with women.''

Ritsuka turned now really into a red tomato as Natsuo and Youji looked at Soubi.

''What? Do you mea-'' Youji said as he got interpreted by the red head.

''Do you mean he has to suck at Ritsuka's nipple**?**'' Natsuo squeaked out like a yoai fangirl.

Soubi saw Ritsuka slowly sunk away in the bed. ''That's right.'' The blonde grinned.

''OH I WANNA SEE! I WANNA SEE!'' Youji suddenly yelled as Natsuo did the same.

Ritsuka looked at them like they had gone crazy. ''NO WAY!''

''Aww! Why not? You just said you don't have any boobies to hide so just show us!'' Natsuo said.

''Yeah, and I bet Seimei would like to see as much as we want.'' The green haired male smirked as he looked in his direction.

''Uh? M-me? No… Well, only if Ritsuka wants it…'' He stuttered.

''Tsk, don't be such a softy!'' Natsuo said as he backslapped him softly, careful not to hurt the baby who was still on his lap.

Soubi sighed. ''If Ritsuka doesn't want to, then don't ask-'' He started but the Sora interrupted him as he started crying. Seimei panicked a little, but then gave the baby back to the younger raven as he looked at his alarm clock. _2 pm_

''Wait… Shouldn't you still be at school?'' The asked as he looked at Natsuo.

''Err… Well, we skipped that…'' He said.

Ritsuka rolled his eyes as he sighed. ''I see.'' He said as they heard Soubi chuckle. Youji looked at him.

''What's so funny?''

''Well, I guess Sora is crying because he is hungry…'' He said as he looked at Ritsuka with a big smirk.

Ritsuka's head turned red again as the two teenagers looked hopeful at him.

''Out.'' He said looking serious. Youji's and Natsuo's eyes narrowed.

''No! We want to see!'' They cried.

Ritsuka sighed as Sora (and the two zero's now too)continued to cry. '_Damn…'_ He thought as he looked at Soubi, who was looking exactly at this moment out of the window. His eyes narrowed as well. '_Bastard.'_

Ritsuka took a -_very_- deep breath as he heard his two friends still yell at him. ''FINE! NOW ALL STOP CRYING ALREADY!'' He yelled suddenly as everybody looked up again.

Natsuo and Youji smirked. ''Yaaaaay!''

Ritsuka blushed bright red as he pulled off his shirt(Since it was hard to do still wearing his shirt). He picked up Sora, who was quiet immediately and looked at him with the same look the Zero's where giving him. He brought him closer to his still flat chest as Sora immediately know what to do. He grabbed the nearest thing where he could hold onto(Ritsuka's shoulder) and opened him mouth.

Youji grinned. ''He knows what to do.'' He said as Natsuo giggled. The raven decided to ignore them as he finally brought Sora's mouth to his nipple.

He blushed again as he felt everyone look at him. He looked down at Sora, who was sucking happily with his eyes closed. He could help but to feel a bit softened. The child what he was holding now was his, his own baby! No, it was a baby from Soubi, grown inside him belly, it was their baby. A prove of their love for each other. He almost felt like crying a little…

Suddenly he was snapped out of his thoughts by Sora, biting his nipple as hard a baby could do without teeth. Ritsuka let out a small gasp as he heard Youji and Natsuo chuckle.

''Shut up you two.'' He said as he shot them a glare.

After a while Sora was done and let go. Then again he heard the two Zero boys chuckle. Ritsuka got irritated.

''What?'' He said as he shot them another glare.

''Your nipple is all red.'' Natsuo said, pointing at Ritsuka's chest.

The raven just sighed as he sat back with Sora lying against his chest. ''I know.'' He said.

It was quiet for a while again as everyone observed the baby. He was sleeping and luckily quiet.

''Hey Soubi, how does it taste?'' Natsuo asked out of nowhere with a big grin on his face.

Ritsuka's face was red immediately again as the blonde chuckled. ''Well, it's warm, and it tastes far better than normal milk.'' He said as three surprised faces looked at him, not expecting a real answer back.

''Oh, I want to taste too!'' Natsuo said grinning.

Ritsuka sighed. He was tired and wanted at least those two to shut up with their pervert jokes. And he knew exactly how to do that…

''Fine.'' Ritsuka said as everybody looked up in shock.

Natsuo's eyes turned into a little fear. ''Eerr… What?''

''Yes indeed, what?'' Soubi repeated.

Ritsuka sighed ones more as he handed Sora over to Seimei again. ''Come, you wanted it, didn't you?''

''Err… No, I think I suddenly changed my mind…'' Natsuo said.

Ritsuka smirked as he picked up his shirt and put it on. Then they heard a knock on the door. Soubi sighed and walked out of the room. Everybody was quiet as they heard the blonde open the door…

''Ah! You…'' They heard Soubi say, and then followed by a soft laugh from the person on the door.

''I'm sorry for interrupting you, but I'm looking for someone how's probably lost…'' They heard a voice say, as Ritsuka and Seimei gasped.

Natsuo and Youji looked at them. ''You know him?'' They asked as the sound of the door closing could be heard and Soubi stepped in the room again, with someone following him…

Seimei's eyes widened a little as Ritsuka just smiled. ''Hi Nisei.''

''Oh… Hi Ritsuka…'' Nisei said, looking at the baby Seimei was holding. ''What the…?''

''N-nisei… Hi… How did you know I was here?'' Seimei asked as he have Sora back to his little brother.

''I put a tracker on your phone.'' He said, still looking at the child.

''What?'' Seimei shouted.

''Anyway'' Soubi started. ''I think if Nisei is worried than you better could go home.'' He said, trying to make it sound not so mean. Seimei looked at him with a worried look as Nisei nodded.

''Okay, well… I'm going then… It was nice to see you again-'' He said as he started to walk away, but he was stopped by Ritsuka holding his wrist. Seimei looked at him and Ritsuka smiled.

''It was nice to see you too.'' He said as he pulled him into a hug. Nisei looked at him a bit shocked but then smiled as well.

* * *

><p>''So, you finally made up?'' Nisei asked as they walked down the street.<p>

''Yes, finally.'' Seimei said smiling as the other male did the same.

''I'm happy for you.'' He said as he grabbed the ravens hand. ''So, who's baby was that?''

''Ritsuka's.'' Seimei said with a smirk. ''A spell.'' He said as he saw Nisei's face.

''Oh… Well, she was quiet cute… What is her name?'' He asked.

''_His_ name is Sora.'' Seimei said half laughing.

''The first time I saw Ritsuka I thought he was a girl too…''

''Yeah, but everyone would think that. I mean, if you look at the pictures from when he was fourteen…''

''You know that I'm the one who talked you into that job on purpose don't you?''

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, this is really the end. I know, it sucks XD! But I'm going on vacation tomorrow and I didn't wanted to let you wait for two weeks. So I made this, I hope you like it! Also I've made a new story called 'Age spells'. If you have some time, please check it out! Summary: '<strong>_**'**__**Soubi finds a baby in front of his door and it appears to be a sacrifice or a fighter. Unable to wait any longer he asks his friend Kio to transform the baby into a fourteen year old teenager. But what happens when he screws up?**_**'' I'm going to try to make a funny story for the first time :D! I hope it works out… Well, if anyone doesn't like the end like this… Well, that's your problem, because this was the last chapter! ****I hope you all enjoyed the story! Please review =3!**


End file.
